From the Ashes
by Kirabaros
Summary: Truth is a casualty of war. That is what Lt. Connor Hayfield believes as he struggles to overcome a past riddled in lies and bloodshed while pushing forward to reveal the truth. Joining with Sentinel, Hayfield fights alongside Jack Mitchell as they uncover the truth behind Atlas and thus rising from the ashes...
1. Chapter 1

**From the Ashes**

Truth is the first casualty of war. With ease it can be taken and stripped bare revealing the lie it was built upon. Truth is a matter of perspective. It changes when the perspective does and often by the formation of one good lie and a river of blood. It feels like betrayal almost and the kind that kills you. Like Atlas…

**Chapter 1**

_ You did a great job son. You've saved many lives today._

_ He was working at his station on the newest project when he was summoned to the main office. It was nothing new but routine. More likely it had to do with the newest specs and the concerns he voiced earlier but they were always taken into consideration. So he didn't think twice as he responded and headed up there._

_ Everything seemed normal except the 'GI drones' as he privately called them. They skirted to his flank and followed him. It indicated it was serious and made him wary. They followed him all the way up to Irons' office and he was greeted by that very man._

_ You're one of the best people I've had. You know how to get things done and too well. It's a shame really…_

_ He didn't see the gun but he heard the shot…_

Connor shot open his eyes and took a deep breath while staring at the bottom of the empty bunk above his. He grimaced slightly and groaned, not caring since there was no one else; no one wanted to bunk with him really. Sighing he ran his fingers through his rich dark brown locks and stared upward with his blue-grey eyes. He knew.

It was the first time in months since he had _that_ particular nightmare of that day. He had been doing well too… pretty much toeing the line and impressing everyone with his skills except for maybe his personality. There was only one reason for that nightmare… something definitely was going to happen today. He just hoped Cormack wouldn't think he was crazy like the rest; the man stuck his neck out enough for him. Slowly he got up to face another day.

A quick shower and a change of clothes and he was ready to go. He headed down to the area of the base he had free reign over since his rescue and his joining of Sentinel. Everything he had worked on the day before was in its place for him to work his magic. He was the tech genius after all since he had the ability to make things work. Not looking at anything in particular, Connor asked, "Ready to work Butterfingers?"

At the low sound of disappointment, Connor turned to look at his worker drone. He countered, "I bloody well told you. I don't care if that is your designation."

"He's just sorry that you are hitting the mines early instead of training again."

Connor turned to see the man that he owed his life to standing on the other side of the far table covered with a repair project in the works. He replied, "That's just his lazy arse and I prefer to train alone since no one is anxious to run a pit run with me." He picked up his tech computer pad and brought up diagnostics. "Anything you need today, Cormack?"

Major Cormack, United States Marine and commander of Task Force Sentinel, studied the British tech expert that his team had rescued three years ago listening to the accent that the man insisted was 'bloody Welsh'. He was well aware that his other assets with the exception of a couple didn't take to the man who was often thought of as crazy, a jerk or he just rubbed you the wrong way. It didn't help that Connor did little to nothing to assuage that assessment. It didn't change _his_ assessment of him; he just happened to see things that others didn't. "Just coming to tell you that you did good with the surveillance last op."

"You came all the way from command to tell me that? Really Cormack… what did that bloody shrink say this time?" Connor looked up from his work and leaned against the table facing the man.

Cormack resisted the urge to chuckle. After being rescued, there were a couple of incidents that were labeled as psychic breakdowns. It was grounds to banish the Brit but Cormack made the argument that they weren't going to find a better tech than him with the knowledge he had in his head. So in exchange to being able to stay, Connor was required to attend regular sessions with an Army shrink. And with that brought interesting times.

Things did run smoothly and Connor proved to be getting back together in his mind while maintaining a basic training routine along with working on any and all things technical. It was then that a more humorous side that was sometimes blunt and caustic came out of the man. Cormack recognized he was dealing with someone who would be considered a genius when he started getting bored with his sessions. He still went as ordered but the complaints from the shrink increased. Cormack remembered one loud scene where the shrink recommended ten lashes and it was because Connor fed her a bunch of bullshit in their session.

It wasn't often but they hit hard and only cemented the opinion that Connor Hayfield was a nut case; a brilliant guy but a nut case. It didn't matter that it gave them entertainment in between their job of investigating the KVA attacks. Cormack was hard pressed to keep the man within his unit. So far, Connor hadn't done anything worth getting kicked off. In fact his part in the surveillance of the capture of Hades by Atlas was proof of that. He replied, "The usual about you working too hard."

"Busybody." Connor scanned his diagnostic and made a swiping motion on his pad. "Wouldn't recognize a healthy constitution if it reach up and bit her in the arse."

"And you would know a thing or two about that." Cormack watched the man and noted that he did look better but it also appeared he may have had a rough night. He had learned to recognize when Connor had a bad night. "Seriously though… bad night?"

Connor paused in his work and stared at his pad. He knew Cormack wouldn't rat him out unless he thought it was serious and he did trust the man. "Had the nightmare again," he finally admitted before dropping the pad on the table and looking away. "Four bloody months."

It was sheer frustration and Cormack could see that. You didn't get over what Connor went through easily and the fact that he hadn't gone completely over the edge to the point of committing suicide actually garnered points in his book. It only proved to Cormack that the man was every bit of his reputation, the one that he bothered to dig up. It was why he was paying Connor a visit with some news. He just needed to get a final assessment even though it was already official. "We all get them. They never go completely away. I occasionally remember Korea."

Connor turned to look at Cormack. "Try telling that to _her_. I swear the woman doesn't have the first damn clue."

"You know her service record. It was why she was assigned to you."

"And making my life a living hell." Connor snorted at his assessment of the shrink. "Prying is all she ever does."

Cormack chuckled at that. He had heard it all and made a slight waving motion. "Alright. You sure you're okay?"

"Been better mate," Connor replied, turning to meet the man head on. "But I'm fine. Like you said."

Cormack nodded, "Good because I'd hate to not give you the news. I just received word that you are active again and officially transferred under my command."

Connor looked at the man and blinked. He had inquired about going back to his old unit and had been hard put to toe the line with the shrink. It was a means of moving on and he wanted to go back to what he had missed. "You're shitting me."

Cormack shook his head, "You are reactivated and you are being promoted. All that hard work being nice paid off." He couldn't resist teasing Connor since he knew that he tapered off his usual antics.

Connor couldn't believe his ears. He was back in and with the international task force that been housing him the last three years. "And I'm ready to work."

Cormack knew that Connor didn't hear the part that he was promoted. He learned early on that he wasn't the kind of person to put stock into rank unless he had to. Just being able to work was what had him. "You better be Connor. I would hate to be embarrassed if you weren't."

"I'm ready, Cormack."

"I know." Cormack did know. It didn't help with the shrink's complaints about Connor and the usual threats of having him committed but he knew that the man was ready and willing to work. "You've done well with everything here."

"And I expect you want more."

"Hell yeah. I expect you at training in one hour. That's an order, lieutenant." Cormack gave a warning finger that was half hearted towards Connor before turning to leave.

Connor watched as Cormack left his work area. He leaned back on the counter and took a moment to absorb the fact that he was now an active soldier. He was always one in his mind ever since he joined the Royal Marines against all odds because of his quirks and few physical matters. Even when he was discharged because of his quirks he considered himself a soldier. Everything he had done when he moved on was for the field and for the men that risked their lives daily. He was a bit more idealistic then but he was firmly on the side of the guys doing the fighting. It was an equilibrium of sorts.

After he had been rescued, he worked to regain that. He wasn't a soldier but it was apparent that he had much to contribute. In the beginning he was tolerated as an observer that people didn't know what to do with. His first foray into helping out was when they were going into one of the cities to scour for Hades' right hand man. It was tolerated in the beginning but it opened the door and he took it and supplied them. Also they found out he was the one making needed repairs to the base.

Looking at nothing in particular, Connor though about his nightmare. He sensed something was going on today and it looked like he was proven right. However, it seemed too simple and from his experience, things hardly were simple. He brushed it aside though since he had nothing to make the day seem more ominous than it was already. He wasn't going to make a mountain out of a molehill and just revel in the fact that he was back to doing what he always saw himself.

He had an hour before he had to report for training so there were a few things he could get done. He looked at his worker drone and said, "Hey Butterfingers work on that calibration I set you to do yesterday and I want it done by the end of today."

The drone buzzed at him before following his orders. Connor pointed a warning finger and said, "Hey, don't be giving me that. You know that this unit depends on the crazy genius we come up with." He turned away with a slight eye roll and waved his hands. "And I'm already crazy for talking to a drone."

The drone warbled mournfully. It was working on the piece that was on the table that it was working. It chittered at Connor as he plugged in a cord to run diagnostics. He looked at the drone. "I know, I know… I'm not crazy. Bloody shrink had me tested."

The diagnostic was going to take awhile since it was going to be a part of the Exo suit. It was an idea he came up with. Again he had been bored and pulled an Exo to work on. It was nonoperational and he got it working and started playing with it. At least it was something in the works while he went about the usual. He set it up and dusted his hands and looked at the worker drone, "You think you can handle it solo?"

The drone buzzed indignantly. It floated upwards and got into Connor's face. It buzzed and whirled in his face. Connor raised his brow, "Merely a question bloody hunk of junk."

The drone buzzed and returned to work. Connor shook his head as he picked up his cup of coffee and started to walk away. He downed it as he said, "Don't wait up for me sweetheart."

* * *

><p>"If you came to waste my time then you need to turn around and go back the way you came."<p>

"If I wanted to do that, I would be here for the normal scheduled session." Connor leaned against the door frame with his arms crossed over his chest. He looked at the woman putting away a bunch of files with a bemused expression. "And I would say something that would have you wishing to throw one of your books at my head."

Dr. Magda Gaines, Gaines by the unit, stopped from her sorting and looked up at the one man that was lightly labeled her challenging patient. She saw her patient leaning against the door frame with that expression that usually warned her he was on a trail to making her life miserable. She put her hands on her hips well aware she was hardly intimidating wearing fatigues. "I wouldn't need an excuse to throw a book at your head."

"Nice. My sheer presence is enough."

Magda narrowed her eyes. "Your presence is nothing more than a personal hell."

Connor twitched his lip in a slight grin. He knew that he had not been and still wasn't the best of patients. He did the compulsory but it got boring fast and he played with her to the point that she would probably shoot him or something to that effect. He loved to tease her and when she was in the mood, she was good at dishing it back. He knew she was concerned about his mental health and he was touched by that. He just wouldn't be willing to admit it. "Is this how you react to someone coming to thank you?"

Magda had gone back to sorting her files when Connor asked his question. It had her stop and look at him. He had straightened up and was looking like he was… Well it wasn't the deadened look he had when she first took him on. It was different and it surprised her. It was like he was actually her reply hurt him. "Thank me?"

Connor shuffled in and swung his arms like it was nothing, in a casual fashion. "Yeah. I got word that I was back in and I know that it wouldn't have been made possible without your say so." He gestured towards her.

Magda was surprised that he was even in there thanking her. True she had apprehensions about being put back on active duty even though there was one time he went out and that was in Detroit. The surveillance gig was done from here. She was concerned that he would have a breakdown in the beginning but the more she got to know him, she discovered that he was working through things and doing well. He was just the kind to keep his cards close to the vest.

Her word figured heavily and she knew it. She could have easily said that he wasn't ready ever or that he be on restricted duty. But she knew he was ready and he was bored. That was the simple fact. He was bored and needed a change of pace. An active mind like his needed it. She gave her report and whispered an aside to Cormack.

Putting the stack down, Magda said, "Anything to get you out of my hair."

"And I'm betting that I still have to do the mandatory." Connor smirked at her. He was no fool since he was well aware of her stipulations when she started training like he was on active duty.

"Can't get out of that in this unit," Magda replied with a wave of her hand. "I wanted to be rid of you but no one in their right mind wants to deal with a technological genius that succumbs to bouts of insanity that often saves the lives of the men it is for." She put her hands on her desk. "Not to mention someone with penchant for screwing with people in their sessions."

"I do get bored easily," Connor offered. He gave one of his more charming grins and watched as the shrink gave a wry smile. "See now I know you like our time together."

"Only if I can add to the list of sins you've committed."

"Always a pleasure."

Connor was quick to duck out of her office the moment she sent what was probably a code book for diagnosis or something at him. He chuckled when it flew out the door and landed with a thud. He picked it up and put it just inside the door on the side table there pausing only to say, "Thanks, Mags."

He was gone before Magda could tell him to stop calling her that. He knew that she would grouse for a while but she would be thoughtful. It would allow her to think about how sincere his thanks was and it was real. Besides he did owe her thanks since she pretty much had a hand in his being reinstated. It allowed him to get an extra spring in his step as he went to suit up for the day's training per his orders.

"First day and you decide to be late."

Connor twitched his lip in a grin as he greeted Cormack's right hand man Knox, "I'm on time mate."

Knox grinned in reply as he did a final check to make sure the pit simulator was set. "And I'm sure all that hard work and practice paid off."

Connor checked his weapon and armor and gave a slight smile. Knox was the one that supervised his training with the pit runs and other drills. They had been conducted at odd hours since he had been disinclined to do anything with the others and the feeling was mutual. Knox took the time and in the end they got along well together. Knox's willingness to help got Connor to open up and the side that had been hidden to others was revealed and occasionally Knox would give Connor a technical job to do that didn't threaten security. Connor liked Knox and the feeling was mutual making a secure friendship. As he checked his load out he said, "No, they just noticed me. So what do you have for me today?"

"Smart guy like you should be able to figure it out," Knox joked.

"Fuck you," Connor shot back.

Knox laughed at that. It was a sign of their friendship with the banter they shared. It only proved that Connor was not the bastard most people made him out to be. "Now I'm sure your mother wouldn't like what was coming out of your mouth."

"She was the one that learned it from my Da. And that was after she fell in when they first met." Connor put his mag into his weapon. "And all us kids learned that when she got into her mood, it was all out war between them."

"And you turned out to be a British bastard." Knox grinned knowing that it was all part of how they interacted. He sobered though after glancing up at the tower. "Now I've got it set on the basic run. Looks like Cormack wants to ease you back in."

"Well it's not like I've been doing much." Connor adjusted his gear. It was going to be an easy run. Knox had worked him on that particular sim as well as others when others weren't looking. So it wasn't like Cormack would know what he had been doing. As far as anyone knew, he flew solo with basic cardio and maybe weights. He checked his pistol and put it in its holster and picked up his primary. Grenades weren't necessary so all he had was the basic armor, primary rifle and sidearm. "And you know how much I don't like people."

Knox couldn't resist the laugh but managed to keep it low. "Well he's up in the tower watching and you're good to go. Once you pass the line clock starts. Good luck."

Connor locked and loaded and headed towards the start. His lip gave a slight twitch into a smile as he passed Knox. He looked forward at the pit. It was routine now but it was like being in school and the pressure was on to prove that you knew what you were doing. His final proficiency to pass Selection was just as bad.

_Running a pit run is nothing. It's one thing to get in but it's another thing entirely to belong. You just go in, remember your training and the rest will follow._

_ Like you, Da._

_ Aye. The only exception was your mother. She just dropped in and…_

Connor took a breath as he remembered that conversation with his father. After the euphoria of making it past Selection and getting his first assignment, his father took him aside and had a talk. It was one of the more thought provoking and inspiring things that marked his life. It had him feel he could do anything and he still believed it but… just a little wiser.

_Clock starts when you move Hayfield._

"Copy that," Connor replied to Knox's reminder. He could do this. He lifted his rifle and started forward.

It was pretty basic… just showing off that he can shoot and not hit a civilian. It was one that Knox had him run at least once a week. All he had to do was remember to not fire from the hip and use his sights. The accuracy was better and you didn't waste bullets. Of course that was the nature of a sim. Being in the field was a different matter.

_Looking good Hayfield. Move onto the next section._

Connor just pushed forward as he heard Knox's assessment. He rounded the corner and headed to the next section, which would lead upstairs and close quarters. It was why he had the pistol and the knife. As soon as he stepped into the section, he took off using his pistol and knife. Some of his techniques were not the kind that you learned in basic but they worked. He passed through the close quarters and out onto what passed for a roof. Out came his rifle and he aimed for the targets and there were civilians there.

_Jump down._

Connor followed Knox's instructions as he jumped down and aimed for the next set of targets. He used his sidearm and somehow managed not to hit any of the civilian targets that were placed there. A couple of targets he was able to get close enough to give a punch or two. It wasn't exactly what most would do for that particular course but it was something he did because of his positioning. He simply adapted to where he was and acted accordingly.

_Sprint for the exit._

Connor made it past the last section and followed Knox's directions and started sprinting for the exit. He was just to the exit when a last surprise was sprung on him. His reaction was instinct and training into play as he swung his right out to knock the target out of the way and swung his left in front of him and fired his pistol at the back of it before stepping through the line.

"Not bad Hayfield," Knox said as he greeted him. He glanced over to where Cormack had been watching and added, "And I think you've gotten your foot in."

Connor glanced at the viewing platform and then at Knox. He gave a slight twitch of his lips into a smile as he shifted on his feet. He nodded, "Well that's half the battle, mate. Half the battle."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Welcome back and onto a new CoD story and this time featuring Advanced Warfare characters. Introducing Connor Hayfield and his role in things as he joins Cormack's TF Sentinel. Seems like he has a past that could shape how things go. This and more next time on From the Ashes...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"You know what it means to be active now, don't you?"

Connor looked over to his left as he finished his set of pull-ups. He did a final one and dropped down. He took a couple of breaths and turned to look at Cormack. "Well this is a step up from staying at the airport, sir," he replied as he wiped the sweat off. "And even a mad scientist needs a break."

Cormack nodded as he stepped forward. "Well you did good on the run."

Connor took a breath and walked back over to the pull-up bar and jumped up to do another set. "Was the basics. My da ran one similar in his day. Fastest on the course along with some bloke that was his best mate."

"So you've had practice."

"Practice makes better." Connor did a couple of pull-ups before stopping. He made a slight face before glancing over towards Cormack. "You know there is the saying healthy body, healthy mind."

"I'm well aware of that Lieutenant." Cormack shuffled on his feet and crossed his arms over his chest. "But you were given orders to report in to your unit."

Connor jumped down finishing his last one. He bounced slightly on the balls of his feet. He walked up and grabbed a towel. "You did sir but it seems that you've forgotten that I'm not exactly the most welcome of people."

"Still orders are orders." Cormack knew that Connor wasn't trying to be difficult on purpose. He was well aware that Connor's personality was not the kind most people would not get along well. The man had tried but during his more difficult times it near caused fights. "You're a part of the task force now."

Connor studied Cormack for a moment before saying, "But it comes down to whether or not I really am. It's one thing to get your foot in the door but another thing entirely to belong." He started walking towards where to store his gear and change. "I think you and I can agree that the fact that I'm the guy that stays at the airport does not exactly warm things up."

This was the moment that Cormack had been waiting for. "And if there was such an opportunity, would you take it?"

"You know me. I get bored easily." Connor gave a grin to indicate that he was teasing even though it was the truth. There was only so much that fixing and improving tech could do. He was good at what he could do and liked doing it but he was human and needed socialization. His skilled were abysmal though and it took certain individuals able to understand him or those willing to understand. He did try thought. "Look, sir, I really don't mind if it is a typical SAR. Just being out in the field is able to give more. I'm ready. Been ready since Knox dragged me on the op in Detroit."

"Well you better be ready," Cormack replied. He opened the door to the locker room. "Cause you're with me."

"Little forward there, sir."

"I'll give you forward Hayfield."

Connor straightened up and sobered. "What's the job, sir?"

Cormack noticed the sudden change. It was typical in mood swings Connor sometimes had when working on a difficult piece of equipment but it was like all traces of joviality were gone. In place was a man ready to work and while disconcerting at first, he was willing to work with it. He glanced at Connor's attire and it was suitable. "Walk with me."

Connor raised his brow slightly as he dropped his gear on the bench. He hesitated slightly but kept up. He was silent since he really hadn't been given leave to speak. He knew he wasn't the best of men to get along with but he took his job seriously and thus gave his undivided attention to his now commanding officer.

If Cormack was expecting a comment or query from Connor, he wasn't going to get one. He continued, "I know you are aware that we have been investigating the attacks Hades has done on the nuclear power plants."

"Yes, sir."

"There is also the information that you brought us… Your suspicions."

Connor paused and stood there looking at Cormack. It always had to come back to that. He blinked as the memories of what happened filtered through. It was like reliving his nightmare except he was awake. He knew something was up and it started with that nightmare. He wished that it wasn't so but it looked like it was going to be that way. He looked up to see Cormack looking at him with concern in his eyes. He got the feeling that he was going to be asked something that would affect his 'normal' sensibilities. "What do you need sir?"

Cormack knew that it was unfair probably since Connor never liked to speak of what happened the day they picked him up. If he did it was to the shrink and she was bound by doctor-patient confidentiality. He saw the flicker in his newest man's eyes and wanted to question the viability of this but the look he was getting… he could tell that Connor was going to see it through. "I believe there is a lot that Atlas knows and they aren't telling."

"I believe I told you that."

"True but at the time…"

"I was the raging nutcase you picked up in the desert with a hole in my chest and suffering from severe dehydration." Connor took in the look that Cormack was shooting him. He added, "I know what the general opinion is of me. Hell I wouldn't believe me either since I was referring to things as gizmos and gadgets and mathematical equations."

Cormack studied Connor, not sure if he should be concerned at the glibness of the man. "But it was enough to keep things in mind."

"Glad to be of help."

"You ready to help out more, Hayfield?"

Connor knew that when Cormack used his surname it meant business. Well he was willing to do it even if it brought up painful memories. "Always am, sir. What do you need?"

Cormack looked around before looking at Connor. This was going to be different than previous missions Sentinel has gone on. "We technically don't have proof to look at Atlas but…"

"Am I going to be correct in assuming that you want me to sneak in, plug into the Atlas network and cyber spy on them and in the process try not to get caught?" Connor sensed the hesitancy and decided to take the bull by the horns. He was the tech genius after all and he used to work for Atlas on some of their more secure projects. "I guess Command found a use for me after all sir. Bloody scapegoat."

"It doesn't exactly have to be that way," Cormack countered. He knew that this was bad especially considering that Command wasn't sure Connor was stable mentally to deal even with the recommendations by Magda Gaines being in a favorable light. "But we do need an inside look. Perhaps tracking down a man who knew Hades and was there when he was EKIA."

Connor wasn't put out with the situation. Hell if he had still been with Atlas he would have done the same thing if someone who was like him now was brought in front of him. "I'm not saying that I agree with the situation but I follow orders. I'll go in."

"You don't have to."

"Like you said, sir, you need the intel and if you want more on this bugger you want to eventually talk to, you need eyes and ears. Besides you and I both know Atlas is a closed system. Some unlucky bastard has to get close enough and it might as well be me."

Cormack was surprised at the attitude Connor was showing but hid it well. He half expected flat out refusal and he wouldn't blame the man. There was also that caustic sense of humor that filtered out as a result of personality and his nationality. "You sure you want to do this?"

"Sir, I wanted back in. I got my foot in the door with help from you and a few others. Now I need to show I belong." Connor shifted on his feet and cleared his throat. He was tripping in terms of the lines of the superior-subordinate relationship but old habits die hard; they died a horrible death. "I know what happened will always have some effect but… I've done my running if you catch my drift."

Cormack nodded in understanding. "I just want to make sure. I think it is unfair to you but it is your choice."

"And I know I can't go crying to Mags if things get tough. Nice and polite way to get rid of me if I screw up." Connor couldn't resist the joke that came through and gave a slight grin. He didn't push it even when Cormack allowed a slight grin. "I can do it. Just tell where, when and I'll get you a link up that even Atlas' own technicians won't notice."

Cormack studied Connor for a little bit before nodded. "Alright Hayfield. You've proven people and even me wrong since you dropped in here. You've made a believer out of me."

"No sir," Connor corrected rather softly. "I just merely performed at the level that is expected of me. Crazy or not."

Cormack was going to accept that since he had long given up on trying to convince Connor of anything different from the truths he perceived. He put a hand on Connor's shoulder, "Then I won't expect anything less than that."

"It's what I do."

Cormack started walking and didn't have to look since Connor would follow. The man followed orders even when he technically didn't have to. "So it's going to be insertion, do what you have to do and get out. No unnecessary risks."

"Wilco."

"I'm serious Hayfield. No unnecessary risks."

"Copy that, sir." Connor kept pace. "It is risky sir. Knowing Atlas, the security, physical security is primed against unauthorized personnel. Where I would need to go is the technician's hub. While any terminal may access the system, the main one I can make it so that it appears nothing is amiss. A quirk."

"A quirk?"

"One that I invented and if luck holds out, Atlas wouldn't have modified." Connor paused a moment before asking, "Apart from plugging in, should I expect anything else?"

"Just watch your back," Cormack replied as they continued to walk. "If anything happens… there really is no chance of launching rescue ops. This is not official so…"

"You have to cut me loose. My kind of job." Connor gave a slight smile to indicate that he was okay with it even though he was nervous about it. He was familiar with security protocols and the fact that he technically didn't exist in Atlas' eyes anymore… He wasn't going to bother Cormack with the details. It was something he could figure out on his own.

"I'm sorry Hayfield but…"

"Like I said, sir. I can do it."

"Prove me right then." Cormack gave a slight smile as the pair continued to walk while he gave a few more details.

* * *

><p><em>It was a standard op. They were supposed to go in and retrieve data on the area; the effects of the destruction of the nuclear sites… all of it was to be recorded and analyzed. It was a recovery mission and he was the guy that could pull data out of the boss' ass in a critical moment. He was called the tech genius. So that was why he was sent in.<em>

_ There were reports of KVA operating within the area so that added to the challenge. He didn't mind a challenge. He sought them as he developed better means of tactical support for the boots on the ground. He liked 'chasing the leads where none existed'. He also liked doing the job that he trained for and that was being a soldier._

_ … Your mission is to retrieve the data modules. Do what you have to do, Hayfield. This will determine the viability and rebuilding in the aftermath of the attacks…_

_ He accepted the mission and infiltrated with his squad. They were to make it to one of the operations buildings to see what they could find. Maximum precautions were taken including scans and the area they were in was determined to be okay._

_ … You know too much…_

_ Connor._

_ … I'm sorry for doing this…_

_ Connor._

_ BANG!_

"Connor!"

Connor looked up from what he was doing to see a visitor in his work area. He looked down at the Exo suit he was working on and finished what he was doing and put down the tool before addressing his visitor, "A last minute session on the go, Doc?"

Magda looked at the man and walked into the area. Apart from Cormack and Knox, she was one of the few people that ventured into the cave to visit the 'guy that stays at the airport'. It was an odd expression but one that was more polite than calling him the hermit that was bat shit crazy at times. Luckily Connor took the comment and made it into a joke and it was picked up by others. She replied, "You could say that. As long as you don't cause trouble."

"Now you know I don't do that Mags."

"And I told you to stop calling me that." Magda put her hands on her hips. Even though she was a woman, she looked formidable in fatigues.

"You know you like it." Connor looked up and shot a grin at her. "You like it when I'm rude, obnoxious and the very definition of an arsehole with a hero complex the size of an RPG up my arse." He purposely thickened his accent to indicate he was teasing her about the time she made her initial diagnosis.

"And you still have an RPG up your ass," she retorted. She couldn't help but grin since Connor's sense of humor was infectious. It was different and caustic but infectious. "Not to mention that you can be an ass."

"Glad to know that your esteemed opinion holds me in such regard." Connor picked up another tool to make an adjustment. "If you're here to harangue me about my take off time, I'm ahead of schedule. Just making a last adjustment." He snapped his finger to get the worker drone moving.

"You know as well as I that I don't have any clout with you except regarding the fact that you are my patient in all matters mentally and emotionally."

"I sense fighting words."

Magda sighed. She knew that coming down was probably not the best thing but he was her patient and she had been concerned the moment she got the news from Cormack that he was going to send Connor into Atlas territory to do some recon. She had seen patients with PTSD and sometimes when they were introduced to the causes of that… nasty things happened. She just didn't want that to happen to Connor. He might be an ass at times but she liked him.

Connor knew that he may have gone too far. Perhaps he should be grateful that she was still around. Command could have reassigned her now that she was back on but then again since they had a nut case with a gun on base, they were just covering their asses. She wasn't a part of that and he had no reason to be sore at her. He said, "I'm okay if going if that's what you want to know."

"You don't know what I was going to ask." Magda cleared her throat as she shifted in her position. She really didn't like it when he had an answer before she even asked a question. It made her want to throw a book at his head.

"But that is the reason you came down here," Connor pointed out as he finished making his calibration. It was not perfect but it would do since he was going to use the stealth camouflage and had a grappler attached. Plus he tweaked a few things since you never knew. He put his tool down to look at her and leaned against the nearby worktable. "You come down here when I've had a bad day and prefer to hide or when you've noticed signs of relapse or when I'm about to go back to a place that pretty much washed their hands of me in the most unpleasant of ways." He couldn't keep the slight hint of sarcasm out of his tone but he made his point.

"Alright, you have me on that one you egotistical genius," Magda countered. She shook her head slightly in exasperation. "I still have no idea why I accepted this assignment."

"That one's easy, love. You like a challenge… reminds me of me." Connor crossed his arms over his chest and smirked at her as if to dare her to challenge that assessment.

Magda narrowed her eyes at that. True she saw the man as a challenge and while it would be dishonest to say that she didn't like them, she didn't like the fact that she could be called out on it. So she defaulted back to what the official line was, "Actually it was because for some odd reason I seem to have a knack for deal with hard asses."

"Keep telling yourself that and one day it might be true." Connor reached over to pick up his pad to check the last bit of diagnostics. "Now you can go ahead and tell me the usual while I work. Got to get this finished before heading out."

Knowing that the back and forth could be continued on all day and well into the night if necessary, Magda opted to cut to the chase since it would probably end up bad for the both of them and they could both give as good as they had. Sighing she got closer and picked up a gadget that didn't look like it belonged to anything the military would use. She examined it knowing somewhat by know what was safe to touch and what wasn't. "I am concerned. Going back to the very people that caused you such pain…"

"I know. It sounds unfair." Connor plugged into the Exo he was working on and began a scan. "But sometimes you have to do things that aren't fair."

"But this is one of those missions where if you're compromised and caught…"

"Part of the job."

Magda could understand that. She continued to examine the thing that she had no idea what it was. Her finger rubbed along the contours of the thing. "When I took you on, you were…"

"A raving lunatic that found solace in fiddling with wires."

"Do you always have to turn everything into a joke?"

"You asked me that the first session." Connor didn't bother looking up. He knew he was getting the look and was well used to it. "And my answer remains the same. It hurts less and often works when I don't want to talk about it." He made a slight adjustment. "I made the exception for you."

"And why is that?"

Connor made a slight sound and gave a smirk. This was similar to their first conversation. "Because I was taught to always treat a lady well. Even if she is a bossy nag."

Magda shook her head. He gave the same answer as he did when they first started. She had learned that certain responses were the ones he was going to stick with and when he changed them, that meant he trusted the person enough to give a little more. Also he liked to tease her and it got on her nerves. She didn't say anything but continued to watch until she decided to leave. She put the gadget back down and started to walk away.

"I know it's crazy and ill advised to go back but..."

Magda stopped and turned to look at Connor. He had finished what he was doing and was looking at her. There was no hint of humor on his features, only seriousness. She shifted to give him her full attention.

Connor continued when he saw that she was going to stay and listen, "It's something I think I have to do and maybe feel a little bit. I can't explain it but… I get the feeling that whatever happens on this will change things."

"And you want to be a part of it."

"I'm not in it for the glory Mags. Shite that was never the point of service." Connor shifted on his feet and ran a hand through his locks. "You once told me that sometimes you have to face your fears and maybe I have a fear or two of Atlas since hell they fucking ambushed me and I didn't see it coming. It messed me up but… I have to go. Sometimes true courage is getting back up when you think you've fallen too far or something like that. It'll be fine and if I screw up then…" He shrugged his shoulders in an oh well gesture. "Can always make my brother's life miserable."

Magda studied Connor as he turned back to unplug his equipment and give a low cheer. She let him mutter a few things as she thought about what she wanted to say. Finally she said, "Alright then. I just don't want you to fall back down when you've come so far."

"Not happening love." Connor looked at her with a cheeky grin. "They tried to kill me once and it didn't work."

"With you third time's a charm."

Connor couldn't help but laugh at that. He knew that he had her support because she gave a slight smile. He was scared about going back since hell he was not going in with backup but he had done this before and he knew full well the consequences what would happen if he was to be caught again. "Probably. Well… Everything's a go."

"Should I even ask what you came up with for that Exo?"

Connor looked at the Exo he had been working on. He had taken the specialist version and modified it. He let his imagination do the talking while his mind went to work on the technicalities. He glanced back at Magda and saw the look on her face. "Probably not since maybe about half my upgrades would probably be counted as illegal tampering on equipment since technically I am not rated on maintenance and repair. Though I can say that I'll be able to tap into things much more easily and without a computer." He tapped the wrist console that she had been looking at. "Plus I wanted to know the mechanics of a few things that I haven't worked with previously."

Magda looked at the man as a grin was plastered on it. He looked like a little kid who had been given leave in a candy store. "Probably not then. Just be careful Connor. I'd hate to see the good work go to waste."

Connor let her leave with that remark even though he had one ready. He heard a low beep and turned to look at the worker drone. He narrowed his eyes, "What are you looking at you hunk of junk? Come on. Work." He picked up the gear and moved to load up.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Looks like Connor is being sent out on a mission and tapping into Atlas. Out of the frying pan and back into the fire. This and more next time on From the Ashes...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

New Baghdad looked like a nice place. A lot had been changed since the attacks. Connor looked around and took in the sights of everything. He could see the mark that Atlas had left upon the city and the pretty much the world. He looked up at one of the billboards that had an advertisement for the PMC that he once worked for.

_Sentinel 2-3_

Connor made a slight movement like he was shrugging his shoulder. He had forgotten the audio link he was wearing. Just being caught up in the whole new sights thing. After all parts of what made New Baghdad what it is came out of his head in its raw form. "Sentinel 2-3, over. Boots on the ground and good to go."

_Copy that. Proceed to target. Keep a low profile. Notify when inside._

"Wilco,"Connor replied as he adjusted his sunglasses. He hefted the duffle over his shoulder and started walking.

Infiltration was fairly easy and Connor was wary that it might be too easy. There was Atlas security at various points and there were probably still people that would recognize him. But no one was looking for a dead man. In fact the only dead man that was getting attention was Hades and the fact that Atlas was now the largest standing military in the world.

_The day the world changes is the day when the PMCs are running the show._

Connor walked through the streets, heading towards his goal. He thought about that conversation he had with his brother before joining Atlas. His brother wasn't against him joining. They were a family that encouraged each other to do what they wanted as long as they considered the consequences especially for the major life choices. His brother was against the unchecked private militaries that had sprung up. He called them mercenaries for hire under his breath.

The remark stung at first but Connor knew that his brother wasn't referring to him. His family knew that he wanted to help people. His reasons were nobler and he wanted to serve his country. Also he firmly operated under the premise that if the world didn't adapt to you then you must adapt to it. Strangely enough his mother was on board with that. Then again she was the voice of reason even though she was the one that had a temper when thoroughly aroused.

It was at the back of his mind as he walked to where the main building of Atlas was. He paused only to make sure that he was blending in. It was a risky thing and even Cormack thought this way was crazy but Connor knew that by walking in through the front door he would not arouse suspicion as he would trying to sneak in through the back. There was the risk that someone would recognize him but he had at least three years to change his appearance. For one his locks were a little bit longer having given up the scrub brush look that was better on his brother. Two, he had a slight scar on his right brow that only heightened the mad scientist look. So he had a chance.

The upside was that he also managed to fake in a sign in based on his vitals. In the end he was able to get into the building as a service technician to complete a routine maintenance check. He walked right through the front door and no one paid him no mind. He was just one of many that worked at Atlas… again.

Keeping a firm posture, he headed towards where he needed to go. He didn't flinch when he got the news transmission that was going on live. His glasses allowed him to see it without it being noticed by anyone. If wearing sunglasses in a building was odd, no one was saying anything. He was unaware that he was giving the impression of strong, silent and piss off. His mother once said that he was very much like a friend she knew who was the same way. He just thought that it was another genius like him. As it were, no one questioned his presence.

He watched the broadcast of the reporter walking and talking with Irons. It was going on about the success a month ago about capturing Hades and the fact that Atlas was now pretty much the saviors of the world. New Baghdad was a product of Atlas' influence. As Irons said, four years ago they pulled out with their tail between their legs and now… It was enough to make Connor want to march up to Irons and prove he was wrong but he wasn't stupid.

He made it to the elevators and got on just before Irons got off with the reporter. It was a close call but that was the job and as much as he wanted to rush, Connor knew that unusual behavior got the attention. He sighed as he looked around the elevator as it went up to the level he selected as he cued in, "In the elevator and making my way to the floor."

_Copy that Sentinel 2-3. Proceed._

Connor gave a slight nod even though no one was there. He straightened out and walked out calmly when he got to the floor. He adjusted the bag on his shoulder and stepped out and started walking. He picked up his pace after he got a feeling that he should. He took a moment to glance around at the surroundings. It seemed that a lot of things had changed. Certainly there were new versions of equipment and from the look of things it was stuff that he had been working on before he was 'let go'. It had him give a huff under his breath at that.

He had been Irons' chief tech guy as well as intelligence gathering as it related to computers and tech. He designed modifications to certain items used by Atlas. His chief thing was the various drones with the fly one being a crowning achievement. He saw the results when Atlas was hired to rescue the Prime Minister but his pride and joy was not even a major staple of Atlas equipment but it did involve Atlas personnel.

Rounding a corner, Connor caught sight of the door that led to the room that he needed to be in. He opened it after initialing the tech credentials he managed to procure. He had to hurry though. There was no guarantee that it would hold up. So he stepped up in his game once he was inside. He inly paused once when he noticed something that registered as a surprise to him.

It was only a brief moment but he brushed it aside as he continued to the main servers. He looked at the towers that were there. "Cormack, I'm in."

_Copy that. Initialize surveillance. Good luck._

Connor nodded at that as he flipped open the bag that he had brought with him. He pulled out connector cords that he would need. Plugging them in and to the console on his right wrist he began to tap into Atlas' system. What he started getting into showed up on his visor as well as tabs on the security system in terms if Atlas caught him dinking around the network. He was confident that he could get it in time. All he had to do was upload the virus that would infiltrate and allow him complete access remotely.

While he was waiting for the upload, Connor decided to scroll through his old haunts. He figured it was because of that Irons had him killed. His mother always said that he was too curious for his own good and with a slight knowing smiling. He didn't know why at the time especially when his father was in the same room and they did that silent sharing thing they did. His brother said that he courted trouble but if he didn't do it, someone else would and probably would be ten times worse and his sisters would add that it was why he was the one being paid to be nosy. Now it was second nature though he had been wary since being on the Sentinel base.

He managed to get into the old security videos since he doubts Irons would throw anything away but if he did… One thing Connor learned when he started learning the finer points of programming and hacking was to always leave a backdoor. It was the best friend since if you built a program for someone and they broke it, you had to be able to go in and fix it. When he worked at Atlas, he built a lot of them into the systems he worked with on a daily basis. Then the longer he worked there and started uncovering things, he hid the copies.

It was like a bad dream when he pulled up the video that recorded his last conversation with Irons. It was when he told him that he was sending him on that recon mission. He could recall the exact conversation without having to listen to the audio. There were some things that you never forgot especially the way Irons looked at him when he said those words.

_You're the only one I trust with this._

A beeping sound alerted Connor to the status of his upload. He had about ten percent to go and it was taking longer than it should have. He considered the possibility that Irons had beefed up his security but if the man believed he was dead… He scanned through and checked security. No one was alerted to his presence so he continued until he found an encrypted file.

It was one of Atlas' encryptions and probably ironic that it was one of his. He did create the high clearance algorithms for the select personnel. He just had a lot rattling up in his head. It was a wonder it didn't explode with the things that he knew.

_You have a good mind Connor. Use it._

"And now I'm considered the bat shite crazy tech genius."

_I was the same way and it wasn't because of the brains I had up here but rather my crazy stunts like snowboarding…_

Connor hummed to himself as he pulled up a video that he hadn't seen before. It was around the time when he was still working for Atlas since the timestamp on the feed gave the answer to that. He frowned as he saw Irons chatting with someone, obviously someone who knew something. He would have looked into it further but a beeping alerted him that his upload was complete. He quickly downloaded that as well as the vids related to his incident and unplugged. "This is Sentinel 2-3, upload is complete."

_Roger that Sentinel 2-3. Get out of there. The boat's waiting for you._

"Copy that. I'm on my way out now." Connor hefted his bag onto his shoulder and left the server room like he belonged there. No one noticed or cared. It had him worried a little since when things went like they were supposed to it was usually when the ground fell out from beneath your feet. It usually happened when he used to get into scrapes with his brother when they were younger.

_I've just had more practice and I still got into trouble._

Like his siblings, Connor didn't think that their parents were telling the truth with some of the stories they told. Now it had him wondering what the hell they did when they were young. His father he knew was a soldier… it pretty much influenced the family into their respective things. His mother… she was an enigma and it always seemed to cause his father amusement. Certainly the tidbits from those stories helped a bit and while he could have hacked into his father's service records he didn't.

He continued down the hall looking nonchalant about things. He decided to give the hack a try and cued it into his visor for visual and his earbud in for audio. He did a quick survey of everything noting things that might need to be looked into later. He cycled through until he came to a map of the facilities with personnel. One caught his eye and he cued it in and a security image came up. He muttered low under his breath, "Still poking aren't you Comrade?"

_Gideon, Mitchell. I need to see you. Right now._

_ Ilona, what is it?_

_ Meet me in the maintenance room 6A. Don't bring anyone else._

Connor felt his brow twitch a little. Something was up from the way Ilona requested the two in question. He paused when the memory of his dream or nightmare hit as he recalled what happen. He vaguely heard Cormack in his ear asking him what was going on. Connor leaned against the pillar like he was taking a break and cleared his thoughts staring at the ground. He knew his mission parameters but… Fuck it. He stood up and started walking, "This is Sentinel 2-3, I'm good. There's a slight change in plans though." He looked around to make sure that no one was following or noticing as his left went to the pocket of his cargo pants.

_What's the problem?_

Connor looked straight ahead even though he brushed against one of Atlas' GI drones as he called them. He only caught a glimpse of them as he walked by. It was enough to ingrain into his memory for what he was about to propose and do. "Exfil and rescue op," he said as he exited the building.

* * *

><p>"Hey, watch it." Jack Mitchell turned to look back at the guy that ran into him. He frowned a little as the guy continued walking, making no apologies what so ever. It had him frown at the back of the guy's head since he was certain it looked familiar but… It was no matter. Ilona called him and Gideon down.<p>

"Hard to believe this is Baghdad. Two years ago you couldn't step outside without getting shot. Now it's fucking thriving, thanks to us."

Mitchell couldn't deny that what Gideon said was true. With the attacks on the nuclear power plants by Hades and the KVA, Atlas had been on the forefront to hunting the man down. Now Hades was dead and things were looking up. It was a new chapter in their lives and the rebuilding was made possible by Atlas.

Mitchell had to admit that he had some apprehensions working for Irons but the man gave him a second chance. When he came to him, he was at his low having lost his best friend and his arm. Now… it was like he was where he was supposed to be. The only thing missing was Will. Gideon was a good mentor and Mitchell felt that he learned more from the man than what he learned from the Marines. Life seemed perfect.

"Echo team took down another KVA cell yesterday. The whole network's unraveling. Hades was the key," Gideon was saying.

Mitchell turned his attention towards his partner and grinned slightly, "World's running out of bad guys it looks like. Thinking about early retirement?" He followed Gideon down the stairs towards the maintenance hall that Ilona told them to meet her in.

"No bloody way."

"Well there's always going to be somebody else," Mitchell countered as they continued down the stairs.

"What did you say mate?" Gideon paused and turned to look sharply at Mitchell.

Mitchell was a little surprised at Gideon's behavior. It was most unusual since the man was usually more like a 'don't know, don't care' or pretty jovial and you knew where you stood. This was a little different and it had Mitchell wondering. "I just said that there's always going to be somebody else. Gideon, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just something I heard once. From a friend." Gideon turned away from Mitchell to continue down the stairs. "Come on. You know Ilona doesn't like to be kept waiting."

Mitchell frowned slightly at Gideon's response. He knew that the Gideon was not one to reveal much of himself even if it was on accident. Even then he would tell you enough to satisfy any potential questions but this… It felt different and it had to do with the way he said that last sentence. Mitchell let it go for now but kept it filed away for later. He replied, "Right. You become her worst enemy."

"Tell me about it." Gideon gave a slight smirk. He continued walking until they came to the security lock. "The bloody woman could make you feel wrong even you didn't do anything. This is it." He lifted his arm to have his ID scanned.

Mitchell smirked and suppressed the chuckle. Most jokes about Ilona were true and she was a good partner to work with. When they worked together in Greece to bring down Hades, it was an interesting ride. True they all knew their job and did it as they were supposed to do but the people that did the work had their own personality to it. It was what made the job interesting. He followed Gideon into the maintenance room wondering what Ilona wanted them for.

"Did you tell anyone you were coming?"

Mitchell knew it was serious the moment Ilona asked Gideon the question. Something was going on and it had him wondering what it was. He replied, "No. Ilona what…?"

Ilona was already moving, "The scrambler will only buy us a few minutes. Sync to my HUD. I have to show you something."

Mitchell wasn't one to be suspicious of Ilona's motives. If anything if she suspected a fly drone to be capable of espionage, it was worth taking it seriously. Whatever it was, it was big and she obviously felt the need to show him and Gideon; she trusted them both far beyond anyone else and probably needed reassurance. That was another rare thing with her. He keyed it in to sync to her HUD.

"What the bloody hell is going on?"

"Just watch this." Ilona looked at both Gideon and Mitchell before activating what she wanted them to see. She pointed at the image, "That's the technologist you saved."

Mitchell stood back a little as a recording showed up. He recognized the technologist that they saved. He was sitting across from Irons. "The guy we pulled from the river?"

Ilona nodded, "He never made it back to Nigeria."

The three of them watched the vid as the technologist told Irons what the KVA told him about what they had been planning to do. Mitchell frowned as he watched since he found it odd that their hostage hadn't been returned to Nigeria. It felt alarming that Ilona was able to find that out. He glanced at Gideon who was looking at the whole thing with an impassive face. It was one of those times he couldn't tell what the man was thinking but he thought he saw a flicker of what happened when he said the line he just did.

_No! We have to tell everyone! It's okay. It's alright. I'm gonna take care of this right now._

Mitchell frowned as he watched Irons circle around. It was unmistakable as to what the man was going to do. Yet it still had him blink in surprise at watching Irons pull out a pistol and shot the technologist in the head. It was disconcerting and it surprised even Gideon who exclaimed, "Fuck me."

Ilona merely backed away in a slight flinch. Mitchell could tell that she had seen the vid before but was still disturbed by the image. Mitchell couldn't help but murmur, "He knew."

Ilona looked at Gideon, "He knew it. He knew and he let it happen." She watched as Gideon paced agitatedly around. "All those people dead and he fucking profited from it!"

Mitchell studied the image and then looked at Gideon. There was something in Gideon's face that told him that he had witnessed something similar to this. At least that was what he thought. True the man could get pissed if he was caught by surprise and not in the mood for it but this was something different. What he saw though was… He couldn't believe it and yet…

"Where did you get this?" Gideon's tone was low and dangerous.

Ilona looked at Gideon calmly and replied, "Hades. His last act before he died was giving us this." She gestured at the image.

Mitchell remembered that. Hades handed the disk to him and he remembered the words. It dawned on him now that what he was seeing was what Hades meant. He barely heard Gideon actually growl, "How do you know it's not a fake?"

"It was coded and encrypted in our own algorithm!" Ilona paused a moment as Gideon turned to sharply look at her. She then continued, "It is from Atlas, Gideon. It is one of _those_ algorithms."

Mitchell frowned at the reaction Gideon was giving. It was like he and Ilona were in a stare off that was going to end bloody if no one broke it up. Gideon said, "No shite."

Ilona then shifted on her feet and gave a look. "No one has seen this but us. We need to get out of here now!"

Mitchell was in agreement since he vaguely remembered that Ilona said that the scrambler would only buy them a few minutes. Now that they saw this, there was no telling what was going to happen but he did feel that Irons had lied to him. It all came back to him how much Will used to talk about his dad when they were boot and how Will used to think his dad was everything and then…

There was little to no choice. They had to leave. He made to follow Ilona just as she punched the door. He barely took a step forward when the canister rolled in and the flash bang went off. Mitchell found himself blinded and then knocked over by one of the security guards. It took him a moment to recover and by that time he saw Irons walk through the door. It was automatic for him to pull out his pistol only to have it kicked away.

Mitchell held his temper in especially when he saw that Gideon was still standing and without a gun pointed at him and Ilona was on her knees. He was now confused by what was going on. Did Gideon betray them? He glanced up at Irons who was looking at him like he was a major disappointment. Long ago he suspected that Irons started replacing Will with him and now it seemed clear.

"We saw it," Ilona confessed, "We saw everything. You knew about the attacks. All those innocent people—dead!"

Irons turned abruptly, "You saw a forged recording from a terrorist. Just like before."

Mitchell saw something flicker across Ilona's face. He didn't move since he had a gun pointed at him but he saw that what Irons said affected her even though she was firm saying, "You're insane. You're a monster."

Irons just accepted the assessment as he turned to look at Mitchell. Mitchell looked up at him as the man said, "I'm disappointed in you. You could've had everything." He then glanced at the guards and added, "Hold them here until the reporters leave. Gideon?"

Mitchell considered this the moment of truth. He figured that what Gideon saw affected him on some level. What would he do now? He watched the man and noticed that he gave him an odd look. It had Mitchell confused until Gideon said, "Yes, sir?"

"Gideon! You know what you saw!" Ilona looked at Gideon as if trying to plead with him or make him understand.

Gideon glanced at Ilona before giving Mitchell another odd look and moving to stand near Irons. "He said it was a fake."

Mitchell watched the smug smile come across Irons' face as he said, "He's made his decision."

Mitchell watched as the pair of them left. He didn't know what to think about Gideon. Logically the man betrayed them and he should be pissed but… He glanced at the guard pointing the rifle at him and could make out Ilona. They were going to be killed… at least he thought so until he saw the flicker of a transmission in his HUD.

_Listen. I've hacked into your exo system. I need you to trust me. In three seconds the fire suppression system will be activated. Get ready to run._

Mitchell kept his features schooled to the scowl that he had for guard pointing the weapon at him. The request was unusual and he wasn't inclined to trust anyone and yet something prodded him especially when the suppression system went off like whoever it was said and allowed for him and Ilona to break free and run.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Looks like Connor goes right back into the lion's den and enter in Ilona with her suspicions about Irons. Keep watching for more From the Ashes...

**A/N2:** Looks like there are some references in there to other CoD fics. Virtual cookies to whoever guesses!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"We need to get out of here now!"

Mitchell didn't need any prompting as he picked up the SN6 from the tackled guard and locked and loaded. They couldn't stay anymore. So he followed Ilona as she picked up an identical weapon and made to leave the building.

_Head towards the elevator._

"Who are you?"

_Just keep moving._

Mitchell figured it was only right to ask their help who he was. It was a lot to trust this unknown person to get them out. There was always the possibility that they could lead them into deeper shit. Yet he got the feeling that wasn't the case with this guy. It was a lot but… "Listen to him Ilona," he said.

Ilona gave a slight look at Mitchell that told him she was asking if he was sure. He added, "What choice do we have?"

Ilona nodded and led the way to the elevator. She was willing to go with this too. She led the way towards the elevator only to find that they has come to a dead end. "Dead end."

_Hold on._

It was almost agonizing to wait. Mitchell kept looking around to see if they were being followed. He didn't think that whoever it was that started this was going to hang them out to dry. He was right when the elevator doors started opening and no car was there. If he made it out alive he was going to have to thank this guy.

_Start climbing and get to the roof._

That meant the use of the mag gloves. Mitchell and Ilona switched them on and started climbing. Mitchell had done some extra work with them and he scampered up quickly. Before this, he used to be able to out climb Gideon and it came handy when they had been sent to rescue the prime minister four years ago. Gideon called him a damn spider monkey since he was so fast. That was then. Now it was a means to save his life.

_They're going to activate a drone swarm. You'll only have a few seconds once you're on the roof. I'll try to buy some time._

"We'll be trapped up there," Ilona countered. She knew what was on the roof and knew the capabilities of Atlas' drone swarms.

_Trust me._

_You got us there so far_, Mitchell thought to himself. He was already over the edge and checking on Ilona when the last transmission came. He thought he saw Ilona pause for a moment when their benefactor said to trust him. It was similar to the look Gideon gave before they ended up in this mess. It told him something was up that was a deep memory for them and something to ask later. He held out his hand and hauled Ilona up. "Come on. We gotta move."

The voice was right and the swarm appeared. Ilona shouted for them to run and took off. "We have to get away from the swarm!"

No fucking shit was the answer since those things were a bitch to fight unless you had EMP and Mitchell knew he didn't have any. Even if he did, he didn't have the time to set up. He followed Ilona as she led the way while trying to avoid the shots the swarm was sending their way.

_I'm overriding the gates. Get across the roof and jump the railing at the opening._

Mitchell looked up ahead. There were Atlas guards and civilians all over the place. The guards were going to shoot them on sight. He and Ilona would have to return fire, just be wary of the civilians. He took cover when they were fired upon and then returned fire using the short burst. When he was certain that they were clear, he tapped Ilona on the shoulder, "Move out."

They were five stories up but Mitchell wasn't going to argue. He grabbed Ilona's elbow the moment he heard the signal to go and started running. The gates were open ahead and he leapt over the edge, landing on the smooth surface of the building and started sliding down. Ilona was right behind him as she flipped over and fired on one of the glass panels to create a hole and the guard chasing them fell through but that still left the swarm.

Mitchell turned forward and moved his legs to try and control his slide. He gained momentum as gravity did the rest and he slid off the side and tumbled towards the water below. So that was why they were told to jump. He controlled his fall so he wouldn't be too disoriented and splash landed with Ilona not too far away. He moved his limbs to begin swimming wondering what was next in this elaborate means of extraction.

_Sewer access is directly ahead of you. Move._

"So what now?" Ilona asked the moment that they were out of the sewers.

_You'll need to get through Old Town. Head towards the docks._

"They're going to lock down the entire city to find us."

That was the harsh truth. Mitchell knew that Atlas would probably scour the neighborhoods and call them criminals or something like that. New Baghdad was grateful to Atlas and there would be no reason for them to think otherwise.

_That's why you need to move fast. They're rounding up civilians. We don't have much time._

That was an understatement. They never really had a whole lot of time to begin with. Yet Mitchell and Ilona made their way, working their way through civilian homes that had been emptied. The searches were already beginning but the pair followed the instructions as it was given and when it was given. They rounded the corner and were fired upon. Ilona shouted, "Take cover!"

Mitchell took cover and returned fire. They couldn't stay in one place too long. They had to press forward. It was going to leave them exposed but if they moved fast and were careful, there would be minimal injury. It was kind of like Gideon preferring to run sims in assault mode. He followed Ilona as she took point and he covered their flank. Together they pushed through the streets after jumping down. It was like a maze almost.

_The docks are up ahead. There's a boat waiting for you at the end._

The docks were swarming with Atlas guards and it didn't help that the civilians were trying to get out of the way. Mitchell took cover and aimed wherever he perceived they were at. He was almost hit by fire from an AST even though Ilona shouted that one was coming. He shifted to change position but the thing was still honed in on him and trying to kill him.

He did have a frag grenade and took the opportunity to throw it. It would give some damage but ASTs were resilient. The trick was to flank them and then take out the weak spot in the lower back. That was if you didn't have anything short of an RPG or stinger. He maneuvered around even though Ilona was shouting about using the EMP and managed to get behind the AST. He took out a few more of the Atlas guards before taking aim at the sweet spot and fired. The AST was down and they were clear.

_The boat's on the second dock up ahead._

Mitchell felt the urge to roll his eyes. The timing couldn't be any more perfect and gave him the impression that whoever this was had to be watching and possibly from live feed. Then again he hacked into his exo and was probably going off of that. There were more questions than answers but he followed the directions and got into the boat as directed. His attention was drawn to the strange looking module that was near the pilot seat, which he was in. Ilona was right behind him.

_Put on that grapple attachment. You'll need it later._

_So that's what that thing is_, Mitchell mused as he snapped it onto his arm. He started engines and started to roll.

_Head down the canal to the commercial center._

"We've got drones in pursuit!" Ilona checked their six and looked forward.

Of course there would be drones. That just made this a whole lot more interesting. Yet Mitchell had confidence in his ability as well as the voice guiding them. Granted it felt like they were being led on by a leash but they were still alive so far. He steered down the canal in the direction of the commercial center. The nice thing about this kind of boat was that it could dive as necessary and they needed to since the drones were firing at them with missiles and they were going too fast to avoid the other boats on the canal. One he was heading for straight on and there was nowhere to turn. So he when wet and under and came out the other side.

Ilona kept a visual eye out and shouted when there was missile lock. It was the signal for Mitchell to dive. Other times she shouted for him to look out and his reaction was quick. She really couldn't do anything else even if trying to deflect fire with her weapon. Right now their best weapon was speed and Mitchell was doing fine though she personally thought that he was adding a little too much too it.

_You're getting close._

"Close to what?"

_You'll see._

There was something about the tone of that voice that had Ilona frown. The voice was distorted so she couldn't recognize it but the tone was familiar. It had been a long time since she had heard it and it had her wondering and if she was losing her mind.

A turn brought her out of her thoughts and Ilona saw that Mitchell was heading straight for a building. "Look out!"

The boat crashed and somehow Mitchell managed to make it so that they landed in a more of les upright position. He popped the lid and actually fell out hitting the ground with a dull thud and the tinkle of glass. He grunted but otherwise he was okay.

_Mitchell, Ilona, can you hear me?_

"Yeah, copy," Mitchell muttered as he got to his feet. He saw Ilona tumble out and went to pull his weapon out of the boat. Luckily that wasn't damaged but he checked to make sure it was locked and loaded.

_You've got to keep moving. The boat's finished. You've gotta move on foot._

"Any suggestions?" Mitchell gave a hand up to Ilona and silently asked if she was okay. He then started getting a transmission on his HUD. It was a map and showed where he and Ilona were within the building.

_Extraction point's right above you. Top of the building._

Ilona took an exasperated breath, "How are we supposed to get up there?"

_Use your grapple._

Mitchell could swear he heard a playful tone in the answer. It was like their contact knew what they were thinking and especially anticipated what Ilona would say. He definitely wanted to meet this guy when this was done. He followed Ilona out to where there was a grapple point and the pair started grappling upwards, making their way towards the roof of the building. Like before they were met by Atlas guards and had to shoot their way through.

_You're almost there. Just grapple up that tower, now!_

Shoot and grapple. That was the routine as Mitchel and Ilona made their way to the extraction point. Yet they were almost there so it spurred them to keep pushing forward and to ignore the fact that they were scaling a skyscraper and one wrong move would have made everything for nothing. The skywalk was where they got choked up.

Mitchell tried to push forward taking out the guards that were massing there. He managed to push forward but was blindsided when one of the guards came at him and grabbed his weapon. He grappled with them and ended up crashing through the glass siding. It was a last minute thing that he managed to grab onto the edge. Another tried to shoot him but he quickly grabbed them and pulled them out at the same time the body jerked forward from being hit from behind. The next thing he knew was Ilona grabbing him by the arm and hauling him up and asking, "You okay?"

"I'm good." Mitchell shrugged his shoulders and nodded that he was ready to go.

They continued on their way up until they came to a crane extending across. Mitchell had a vague idea of what they were going to do next. He readied his mag gloves and prepared to jump.

_Get on the crane and go across._

It was like playing on the monkey bars as Mitchell led the way across. He kept his momentum up and they were across in no time until they had to jump and slide down. It was a hard landing but nothing that they couldn't handle. Hell he had been dragged along a highway going 50+ mph. As he got to his feet, he recognized the hue from the stealth suits he saw in Detroit. There were three of them and when the lead revealed himself…

"You remember your old sergeant don't you?"

"Cormack," Mitchell muttered a bit stunned. He knew that it wasn't Cormack that had been talking to him since he did remember his ex-sergeant.

Cormack gave a brief smile before saying, "Let's get you out of here."

They were about to move when one of the warbirds came up. Out jumped Gideon and Joker. Mitchell tensed, wondering what was going to happen. He didn't want to shoot Gideon since he was under the impression that maybe Gideon didn't betray them. It certainly was confirmed when Gideon marched up to Ilona and looked her in the eye saying, "If you're wrong about Irons, I'll hunt you down myself."

"I'm not wrong," Ilona insisted, shooting Gideon a look that confused Mitchell.

Gideon took in the expression and then glanced at Cormack and then at Mitchell. When he was asked about the status, he replied staring at Ilona, "Roof is clear. No sign of them."

Mitchell realized that Gideon was giving them a chance and was grateful. He did notice that there was a slight look of regret maybe before getting back on the warbird. He gave a slight grin at Cormack as they were ushered into the transport. Cormack get the order, "Let's go. We still got a man to pick up."

* * *

><p>Connor could see the shit was going to hit the fan once he managed to hack into the exo system. He also took advantage of his hack of Atlas systems and cued into the security vids and synced them to his glasses. He was greeted with the image of two people he knew from a previous life, a third and then the one who had him killed. It seemed that history was doomed to repeat itself.<p>

Looking down the street and then at the Atlas building, he came up with an idea. It was probably going to further label him crazy but… It might work. He starting keying in on his wrist computer and walking away from his exfil point.

_Sentinel 2-3 what are you doing? You're moving away from the exfil._

"Switching to LZ Bravo." Connor had changed to his exo suit just in case. He was just going to have to lie low or do a real good snow job on convincing he was Atlas if he ran into trouble. Most people wouldn't since all they saw was the exo suit and it was automatic. He pulled up the schematics of the building and a city map plan. "Primary LZ is for two pick-ups."

_Sentinel 2-3, say again._

Connor relayed his plan to Cormack. It was not his mission parameters but he could do this… for a friend. "I've hacked into their exo system. I can guide them out and to the primary. You can pick me up after they're secured."

_Copy that. Meeting you at LZ Bravo. Good luck, Hayfield._

Connor gave a slight smirk as he moved through the city. He certainly needed the luck but he was confident he could get them out. He tapped his wrist console to get into touch with his old friend Ilona and the one she was with called Mitchell. He found an alcove and informed them that he had hacked in and was going to trigger the fire suppression system. It was a gamble since they were being asked to blindly trust him and they had just learned the truth about Irons… at least what he thought was the tip of the iceberg.

They really had no choice and they followed his instructions as he gave them. And he was watching them on the vids that were fluttering through his glasses. Anyone else would have been dizzy at the rapid succession of images and film moving past him. Having learned the tricks of having multiple screens, a trick he learned from his mother, he was used to it. It contributed to his being the crazy one with his original unit and then later when he worked for Atlas. It also worked for him since it allowed him to do things uninhibited.

_And look where that got me._

He studied the schematics and the city plan while working on hacking the system. He kept an eye out as he started to make his way through the city to the secondary exfil point. Another nice thing was that he managed to get access to the city cameras and was listening in to the Atlas guard comm chatter. He had to stay a step ahead of them if he was going to give them a chance and he had to get them to the boat that was to be his ticket to where they needed to go.

"Hey, you there."

Connor looked up and found that one of the guards spotted him. He didn't see that there was someone behind him until the guard walked by him completely and grabbed the civilian. It turned out that he was about to be pickpocketed. Or at least the attempt was going to be made and apparently against a member of the Atlas security force. He turned when the civilian was apprehended.

He could leave and continue but he was drawn in by his caring nature. Even though he was a born fighter and was trained like a soldier, he had a heart that he preferred to keep buried. He would rather not be called sentimental and yet he was well aware of how the security forces sometimes dealt with the populace if something was considered a crime. There were times he had interfered if he happened to be around.

With time constricted, he made his choice, "It's alright officer."

"He was trying to steal from you sir."

Connor knew he had to play the part. He kept an eye on the feed he was watching as he addressed the officer, "But he hasn't. I think letting him go with a warning is enough. Don't you?" He made a slight movement with his head.

The officer regarded Connor for a moment and then looked at the potential thief, which happened to be a teenage boy. Finally he released him and said, "I suppose so sir." He turned to the boy and said, "I'm letting you off with a warning so you better get." When he turned back he frowned since the 'superior officer' was nowhere around. He looked around until he got a call and forgot about it.

In the meantime, Connor pushed forward towards his destination. At the moment he could see that Ilona and Mitchell were making their way through Old Town and they were shooting their way out. They were steadily pushing towards the docks. He glanced behind him as he continued to walk. At least the stealth worked like it was supposed to.

An image brought Connor's attention to the forefront. He wanted to curse since he never liked dealing with those things when he trained. "Bloody hell," he muttered as he stopped. He looked up and found that he was near where he needed to be. All he needed to do was go… up.

_Use your EMP, Mitchell!_

Connor stood on the ledge and looked in the direction he knew was the docks. He could see the canal. He gave a smirk as he watched Ilona and Mitchell climb into the boat and they looked at the grapple attachments. He told them to attach it and that they would need it later and then to follow the canal. He then turned to go higher on the building.

Once he was on the rooftop, he chanced a look but was focused more on the feed. It was like watching the vids of high-speed pursuits by the police. The boat gained speed and ducked under the water every time the drone swarm fired a missile at them. Atlas forces were in pursuit as well firing their weapons but the drones were keeping up. They were making good time and he got a transmission that the retrieval was almost there. "You're getting close," he relayed.

_Close to what?_

Connor couldn't help but grin. He was glad that the communicator distorted his voice since he couldn't help but tease her, "You'll see." He was right though. They would see in just a moment and he blinked the moment he saw the smoke and watched the boat crash into the building. Now it was just a matter of getting them up the building and they were going to use the grapple attachments to do this. They were almost up.

Resistance was to be expected and there was plenty of it. Connor watched and only gave instructions when they needed them to get them to the crane. Once they were on it, he logged off and turned to take a look around. "This is Sentinel 2-3, mission success."

_Copy that. Just sit tight. Good work Hayfield._

Connor made a humming sound in his throat as he signed off. He looked around the roof and started walking. Feeling bored he decided to take a look and uploaded the vid of his last conversation with Irons. He didn't really need to see it since he remembered that conversation well. He did notice that the file was attached to another. It had him curious.

He would have opened it but his comm signal beeped to indicate that his ride was coming. He put the file away to look at it later and watched as the transport came in. He stood there waiting as the transport touched down and picked up the bag that he somehow managed to lug all the way through the city to this wayward building in the middle of a wreck. The door opened to reveal Cormack at the helm.

"Nice work."

Connor didn't miss the slight smirk on Cormack's face. He grinned as he stepped on the transport, "Told you, mate. I know my way around systems." He acknowledged Cormack and went to stand next to Knox and joked, "All that time and effort in school…"

There was a series of chuckles including one from Connor. It stopped when he heard, "Connor?"

Connor turned to see his old friend. He gave a slight smirk that was a smile, "Hello Comrade."

"What the fuck?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well Ilona and Mitchell are out and picked up by Sentinel. Looks like there might be some interesting things to talk about. Stay tuned next time for From the Ashes...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_What the fuck?_

The sound of flesh hitting flesh seemed to resound through the Sentinel headquarters but no one seemed to pay any mind. No one wanted to dare risk that. Not even Mitchell as he stared wide-eyed at the fact that Ilona just hit the guy that got them out of Atlas and was glaring at him. He wasn't going to try and argue logic when she was like that. Especially since her right hook was the meanest thing you'd get when she was in a good mood.

"You annoying shit. You've got a lot to explain Connor."

Connor glanced at Mitchell as he rubbed where he had been hit on his jaw. He moved his jaw to make sure that he was still able to move. "Still got that mean right hook. I guess I'm lucky that the few brain cells I have left haven't backfired."

"I'll short circuit you if you don't explain," Ilona countered with a glare. "How is it that a dead man is alive?"

"Luck," Connor countered, knowing that it would make her pissed. He wasn't wrong when she threw another right hook. He was ready for it and caught her fist with his right hand. He felt a little bad when he saw the very subtle wince in her face but that was always the case when she tried to catch him off guard back then and she was a tough girl. It was displaced since he was just as annoyed as she was. He peered at her with a firm look. "Luck, Comrade," he reiterated.

Ilona tried pulling her fist away but it was held fast. She continued to glare at Connor but it had softened especially how he reiterated his answer. Technically she could punch him in the ribs with her other hand or even kick him but instead remained in a locked position. "Was it luck that led us to think you were dead for three years?"

"Not by choice," Connor replied, not bothering to elaborate for Mitchell's benefit. Right now it was just getting reacquainted with an old friend. "At least your luck fared better." He released her hand and lowered his to cross his arms over his chest. "Some things never change."

"No, but you have," Ilona replied giving him a look. She was relieved that he was alive. She didn't want to believe it at first but... Now he was here and there was no doubt he was the one that got them out. "Thank you."

"Come on. You trying to make me blush like in basic is getting old." Connor gave a slight grin to indicate he was teasing, well aware that their conversation was the most bizarre there ever was. "Like I said, some things never change… but I always like a challenge. Glad you two made it out."

"It would have been better if you hadn't had us crash."

"I blame it on the Yank here," Connor countered as he gestured at Mitchell. "No offense."

Mitchell had been watching the whole thing go down and he was surprised that Ilona slugged Connor and hard. It was pretty clear though that they knew each other from a long time ago. It was easy to forget that there were people who were working for Atlas before he came along. Being privy to what was obviously surprise, anger and relief on Ilona's part… not a bad thing. Plus he kind of liked that the guy Connor was able to stand up to her. So it didn't really sting since he did crash the boat. "None taken… she's worse."

Ilona looked over at Mitchell with a glare. Connor though was chuckling and he said, "That's why I made sure you were in the driver's seat. I still remember Rwanda."

"You and I remember Rwanda very differently," Ilona retorted, feeling like it was what it used to be. Granted that there was one person still missing… "You were the one that decided to hang off the edge."

"And as I recall you put me in that position rounding the bend. You're just lucky all I lost was my shirt." Connor smirked at Ilona with smug satisfaction keeping his arms crossed over his chest. He looked over at Mitchell and then back at Ilona before continuing, "Well now that Ilona had finished her traditional greeting, bloody Russian, I'll leave you to get the spiel from Cormack. Good to see you again Comrade."

"Not so good to see you, _sumasshedshiy ublyudok_." Ilona gave a slight smirk at Connor.

Connor laughed at that, "Thank you milady." He turned to leave just as he noticed Cormack coming up. It was good to see an old friend and it lightened his mood as he went to inspect his gear and get it ready for the next time. It wasn't like he would need to debrief unless Cormack wanted that. Then he would go and take care of that. Right now he would just take care of the little things. He had barely finished when he was called for assistance with the tactical computers and shook his head in a bemused fashion.

When he arrived he looked at the occupant and said, "There are better ways to say that you have questions rather than have me fix something."

Knox looked up from his diagnostics pad and grinned, "I know. This way is just more fun. You seem to have that way with people." He peered at Connor and noted the red welt on his jaw. "What happened to you?"

"Ran into a pole… and most unexpectedly," Connor replied as he set the kit he brought down and proceeded to move a panel. "And I'm here as a bloody electrician."

Knox chuckled at that as he continued to work with what he needed. "Best on base and always adding a little something extra." He grinned hearing the grumbling underneath the console. "So you ran into a pole?"

"Yep."

"How did you manage that?"

"No idea." Connor used his flashlight to peer into the insides. He squinted as he surveyed well aware that this was only an excuse to talk to him. They had electricians to do this but since he liked building things of a mechanical nature that included electricity… "Just walked into one."

"Thought you would have had high tech sights."

"Fuck you."

Knox laughed at that. He made adjustments so Connor wouldn't get shocked. "Seriously, what did you do?"

"I was an annoying shit."

"More than usual?"

"That is what I call being charming." After a pause, Connor continued, "Just a Hi How are you pole."

Knox raised his brow at that. "Is that a euphemism for something?" He leaned over the console since he wasn't hearing much until he heard some grunting. The next thing was Connor popping up and looking at him. It gave him a chance to notice the red patch on his chin.

Connor thought about how to answer that. It wasn't that he didn't trust Knox. He just wasn't sure if he would understand something that began as a joke… well sort of… going back to his parents. He ran a hand through his hair, making it appear even messier and walked around to take a look at what was showing on the screen. Finally he said, "Just something from my family. It was the kind of thing you said when you were in trouble, knew it and… little to no sympathy."

"Sounds harsh."

"Not really, no." Connor tapped the screen. Everything was working like it should. He had found a few things off that was affecting performance and made adjustments. "It was just something my parents came up with and over a pub fight. Since then… kind of means that it is a little embarrassing and/or don't want to talk about it."

"So I guess that means you won't say anything."

"Never said that but would you like to reveal that the welcome and thanks you get is a punch to the face?"

Knox thought about it and nodded, "Got your point." He paused a moment and then said, "You did good today, Hayfield."

Connor made a slight humming sound. He tapped the console and gave a slight smile. "I guess you didn't do this on purpose after all." He gestured for Knox to see. "Now this rust bucket will do whatever it is you need it to do."

Knox acknowledged the change in the subject. He learned early on that Connor accepted compliments but not openly acknowledged them. Thank you was in the man's vocabulary; he just had a different way of expressing it. Once Knox had been struggling with a computer that froze every time a particular program was used and it was only after he complimented on Connor's first run through on a sim that he found it working. It explained why at times Connor would not acknowledge the rank system when talking to people.

Connor finished what he was doing and gestured for Knox to give it a try before going back to where his tool kit was to pack up. He was kneeling over the contents when he sighed, "It was an interesting experience but also cakewalk."

"Hard going?"

"Not really. It was actually a thrill walking past security."

"Big risk. The major was concerned you'd get caught." Knox didn't say that he was concerned too. He had friends but Connor was unique and he liked the Brit who had a penchant for being right and an ass and making it an art form. "Said something that it was crazy letting a valued asset walk into enemy territory."

"No one expects to see a dead man walking," Connor replied as he put one of his tools away. "As I told Cormack, no one would be paying attention and by walking in through the front door, no one would notice."

"And you just had to prove him right."

Connor chuckled at that. Cormack had essentially ordered him to prove him right. "More like ordered to."

"As well as it should. He believes in you."

"Just doing a job, Knox." Connor zipped up his kit and stood up. "Just doing a job. I just happen to know how to figure out the logistics. Blame my mother." He shrugged his shoulders and gave a chuckle. "But even I know I have a good idea every now and then."

Knox couldn't help but chuckle and shake his head. "How about more like every four minutes?"

"That's the average time a male thinks about sex, mate. Something I know you or was it that Sanders bloke does."

"Working with tech is like sex for you."

Connor narrowed his eyes at Knox. "You're an idiot."

"Oh no? You drool over anything that is the latest in tech and your pupils dilate when it is an exceptional piece of machinery," Knox teased. "Sometimes you get that afterglow."

"Now you are talking complete shite," Connor countered, stressing his accent. He wasn't frowning but he wasn't exactly smiling; he was trying hard not to laugh. Putting a hand to his chest he continued, "I have what is simply called 'the Disease', which is simply an unhealthy to obscene appreciation of all things of a mechanical nature built by man."

"And you said I talked bullshit."

The pair of them laughed at each other before Knox suggested grabbing a beer. Connor was inclined to agree and the pair took off towards the mess. They wouldn't be needed unless they were called.

* * *

><p>It was pushing late into the night as Magda finished writing her reports. She may have only one officialmandatory patient but she still offered counseling services to the others. And with that accompanied paperwork with the benefit that she could file it in her own way. Not that the consistent way the military did was bad.

She was sitting at her desk finishing the last file before returning to her quarters. She would be done and ready for the next day. It made her hurry but not rush.

"You never used to write case notes that fast about me."

Magda jumped slightly at the unexpected timbre of Connor's voice. She looked up to find him standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame with his arms crossed over his chest. She replied, "That's because I had to be thorough even with all your bullshit."

"Made for interesting reading."

Magda looked up. Something in the tone made her look up. It was playful but it didn't have the same quality. It piqued her concern. "Something happened on the op," she said more than asked.

"No," Connor replied after sighing like it was nothing, "Nothing like that."

Magda thought about it and she longed for her bed but something told her that this was an honest conversation. It was rare that he sought her out. It was always the mandatory or her looking for him. If he came of his own volition, then it was important. "Then what?"

Connor shrugged his shoulders. He didn't enter since he wasn't sure why he came down there. It had been an interesting day and yet… "Don't know. It is what it is."

"Care to talk about it?"

"Yes and no."

He wasn't trying to be annoying and she knew that. Standing up, Magda walked over to where he was leaning. He hadn't moved or even tried to walk away. She stared up at him and he returned it, his blue-grey eyes studying her much like she had seen him study a piece of machinery. There was also a look of indecisiveness on his face. He wanted to talk but he wasn't sure about it. So Magda did what she thought might work and put the ball in his court: she extended her hand.

Connor blinked at the gesture. She wasn't tugging on his arm like she would when he was much more difficult. She was giving him the choice and… he found that appreciative. Unfolding his arms he stepped into her office barely noticing the slight touch on his shoulder. He walked over to the chair he had staked as his own and sat in it and made himself comfortable.

Magda blinked at how quiet he was. She wasn't going to complain though. She went over to her chair and tried not to feel anxious about another round of bullshitting. "What do you want to talk about?"

Connor was silent for a moment. He had been in thought before he asked, "How does one actually handle seeing someone after three years?"

"Pretty big question there." Magda hid the sigh of relief. She had a briefing from Cormack and she wouldn't be surprised if Connor went off on a seemingly obscure tangent but made sense to him. Yet somehow she sensed that it was much simpler than that. It was then that she noticed the bruise on his jaw and pointed at it, "That from the mission?"

Connor rubbed gently where Ilona had punched him and grinned, "Ran into a pole."

"Ran into a pole?" The expression was rather lost on Magda since to her it looked like a punch. Then it occurred to her what he meant and replied, "And I'm sure you deserved it."

"And that is why I ran into a pole. Little to no sympathy," Connor replied with a chuckle. He sighed and adjusted his position in the chair. "I did deserve it since I wasn't really up to date on my announcements that I was alive and well. Not to mention that they had to spend three years living with the assertion that I was first lost in a mission and then have it revealed that I was a traitor. Hard thing to live with."

"So your friends had faith in who you are?" Magda folded her hands still a little wary that Connor was being unusually behaved. She would work with it though.

Connor studied Magda, used to the questions that sounded like a statement. "Ilona did. Never worked with Mitchell. After all even at Atlas I was considered the guy that stayed at the airport unless needed and I did end up with my own team." He paused a moment and decided to get to what was really on his mind, "Look… I came because maybe I could use someone to talk to about the mission."

"Then talk. You have the floor. I'll listen." Magda showed that by adjusting her position to indicate that it was all she was going to do. "I do hope I am allowed for questions."

"Only to clarify," Connor replied with a smirk.

"I have one stipulation," Magda countered. She could see he wanted to talk but she wanted him to be honest. "No bullshit."

Connor studied the firm look he was getting from her. He had no intention of playing with her. True he might make a joke on occasion even if it was serious but he knew when to be serious and when to have fun. "Not my intention."

"Then go ahead."

"It wasn't too bad. No freezing because I was back in a place that pretty much put me on the crazy watch list. It went well. No one paid me second thoughts and… I felt the old thrill I used to get going out on ops only it was because I was walking by GI drones and personnel and right under their noses. No one expects a dead man walking." Connor twitched his lip slightly as he paused. He was testing Magda and her resolve to just listen. It seemed that she was going to keep her word. It was one of the things he liked about her. He didn't say anything more.

Magda felt the silence start to encroach and it was unnerving. She didn't want this to be a staring game but then Connor looked downward suddenly. She couldn't help it, "C-Lieutenant?"

Connor looked up the moment he heard her change course on addressing him. He frowned at that, "What's with the formality?"

Magda covered, "Because that is what you are. You do know that you were promoted before the mission right?"

Connor scoffed at that, "You know I don't pay attention to ranks and probably half the regs."

"Trouble walking."

"But I'm still here."

"I thought you promised no bullshit."

"Never said anything about being an ass."

Magda shook her head at the familiar banter. She looked down at her hands clasped on her desk and softly said, "You're only an ass when you want to hide. Please don't… if you want to." She looked up to stare Connor in the eye.

Connor heard every word and looked at her in the eye. He made a decision, "You know, it's late and I should go." He made to stand up. "Do you need escort to your quarters, leftenant?"

"Don't."

"So now you're being rude and to a superior, second lieutenant."

"Now you're pulling rank? Typical." Magda scoffed in a similar manner he had done. "No I don't… sir."

"Twice over."

"You're the one that said you were an ass and you are right. Why did you come here?"

Connor had taken a couple of steps towards the door. He had his hands on the frame and he lowered his head to sigh. This was not how he wanted things to go. He was a bastard. He was never comfortable with doing the shrink thing but he was willing to admit that it helped. She just rankled him the wrong way at times.

Magda stared at Connor's back. She hated throwing things like that at him but sometimes it took getting him riled up to get him to talk. She hated doing that and hoped to encourage him to talk about his feelings like what most people would call normal. She didn't want him to go and it surprised her the strength of that desire so she said nothing.

"It was watching through a mirror when I spied on Ilona and Mitchell watching the vid of Irons and seeing them discover the truth. A mirror of myself." Connor gave a gentle fist to the door frame and turned to face Magda, "It was like watching what happened to me at first and the punch… kind of made that clear."

Magda swallowed at that but managed to ask, "Did you…?" She gestured to indicate anything.

"I didn't flip or anything like that. It was like seeing me but this time I could do something about it. And… Ilona is my best mate."

"And Mitchell?"

"Don't know and to be honest didn't care at the time. But I was in his position once so I had to help out. I gave them my original exfil and went to the secondary." Connor shrugged and turned to look at the bookcase. "Nothing more or less. Just helping out a friend."

"But Ilona is a friend… and I take it that she gave you that nice addition to your face." Magda paused giving a slight teasing grin when Connor looked at her with a raised brow. "Nothing wrong with helping out a friend and like you said, you were in a position to help."

"More or less. But I can understand a little about how she felt seeing me again. Had to watch with my mother and siblings. Luckily Da made it back but the way how my mother was… It's all about being human, Mags. Maybe I felt that for once."

"You are human."

"Not according to those that think my first love is a computer pad and a multi-tool for hacking." Connor allowed a slight smile before crossing his arms over his chest as he paced slightly. "But I get what you're saying. Comrade and I… were friends. I'm just glad to have helped." He chuckled to himself, "I guess I found that purpose thing you were talking about eh?"

Magda couldn't help but smile. At least someone was listening to her psychobabble as people were wont to call it. "You got back out in the field. I'm guessing this work, being a soldier… it's a part of you and you found it again. You should embrace it and do what you do."

Connor eyed Magda with a raised brow but his mouth was twisted in a sort of smile. This was not what he expected, "You're actually saying that I should embrace the possible worst aspect of my nature? To go crazy?" He was teasing her of course.

"Only with the part that you can't shake… asshole."

Connor smiled at her assessment, knowing she was teasing. He was satisfied and turned to leave, "Thanks… Mags."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Aftermath of retrieving Ilona and Mitchell and looks like the reunion party is not what is expected. Keep watching for more From the Ashes...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"So what are we doing today, Hayfield?"

Connor looked up from where he was kitting up to look at Mitchell and gave a slight grin. He was glad that the man was complying with his request and calling him by name. The past two weeks he had been working with the man and encouraging him not to refer to him by rank. He even told him to call him Connor like Ilona and it had been a long journey.

Mitchell took in the grin and couldn't help but grin back. He had liked Connor the moment he took Ilona's sucker punch to the jaw and liked that the man was willing to work with them though he suspected Cormack had made that an order. He picked up a rifle that he liked and checked it out.

"Pit run, mate," Connor replied, "Sim room." He slung his choice of rifle over his shoulder while picking up a pistol to look at. "Basic two man infiltration. You know the drill."

"Sure," Mitchell replied as he finished. "You sure it's me you want and not Ilona?"

Connor clicked the magazine into the pistol and locked and loaded. He holstered it saying, "Fuck no. Not Comrade." He moved away and glanced at Mitchell, "Get a move on it Mitchell."

Mitchell felt his lip twitch as he trotted to catch up with Connor. Ever since he learned that Ilona and Connor once knew each other, he was curious. He took the opportunity he had to ask questions and learned quickly that Connor was good at being evasive. Other times he was willing to reveal things and it led Mitchell to believe that it was a rather painful past. "Sorry about…"

"Don't worry about it. Ilona is still… She's bloody pissed at me still and I don't blame her. It never goes well when you think your best mate dead, find out that he was a traitor and then turns up alive. Not only that he was the one that got you out. She needs her space." Connor adjusted his rifle to a comfortable position. He glanced at his right wrist and noted the message that he had. "She'll be alright and it is better she does what she is doing."

"Can I ask how long…" Mitchell trailed off not sure how to ask.

"Before the KVA attack. We trained together at Atlas after she stuck up for me… like I needed her help." Connor snorted but it was halfhearted as he recalled the day they met. It had been funny and it started a friendship that has his siblings tease him about being like their mother and her way with Russians. "Still we respect each other and since then we were friends and it suited us when we were sent on ops."

"So you're not…"

"Fuck no." Connor shot Mitchell a look. "Nothing like that. More like brother and sister. That's why it was so hard." He went silent for a moment and then switched topics, "Mission objective for the pit is simple get in and extraction and tapping into security… blah… blah."

"Any reason you're not wearing an Exo?"

Connor looked down at his person. If Magda had seen him, she would have come right out and asked if he was suicidal or not. He chose not to wear the Exo and partially it was because it was being repaired and upgraded and he didn't want to work with another one. The other reason was that he didn't want to be thoroughly reliant on them. It was as a friend told him once a long time ago. He glanced at Mitchell as they walked towards the building where the sim was and grinned slightly, "Because I am the guy that stays at the airport. Gotta live up to my reputation."

Mitchell had heard that from whispers while learning his way around HQ. He found it a peculiar phrase and when Ilona heard it, she merely shook her head. "You know I don't get why they call you that? Don't you have a call sign?"

Connor raised his brow at that. "The guy at the airport is a lot nicer than saying the crazy hermit in a tech hole." He looked ahead and continued, "And as for a call sign… never had one."

"No one ever thought of one?"

"It was always Hayfield. Never saw the need and no one could come up with one. It's no big deal." Connor peered at Mitchell and then asked, "Why the bloody hell are you so interested?" He had stopped so that he could give a good look to the new guy.

Mitchell returned the stare with one of his own. He wasn't afraid of Connor but he was aware that the man was good enough to pack a punch and the way he caught Ilona's hand. That wasn't a playful gesture on his part. The man had reflexes. He shrugged his shoulders as he adjusted his grip on his choice of weapon. "Just that I don't think that it says anything about you. I don't think you're crazy. You saved mine and Ilona's asses. I don't think you're that bad." It was an honest answer and Mitchell was leaving it to Connor to take it as he wanted.

Connor studied Mitchell. He liked him and he reminded him of himself when he was younger. "You really haven't been around me long enough and if you want to get an accurate account, talk to Lt. Gaines. She has plenty."

"Uh… I did," Mitchell admitted, "And she had a few choice words about you. Something about a bastard that feeds bullshit for fun. Not exactly what she said but that's what I pulled from it. That and that you were a good soldier; a knack for survival."

Connor hadn't heard that before from Magda. Then again it was always insults back and forth. He was impressed that she said that about him. He knew though that she was not petty about things like that. She was a profession and gave her honest opinion. "Well I did survive the hole in my chest and was found wandering in the desert. Must say something."

"It does. Look it's no big deal," Mitchell said, trying to smooth over anything that would agitate the man next to him. "I just wanted to know why and now that I do… It's not you."

Connor considered Mitchell's words for a moment. He was not big on being sociable but he recognized the attempt at being friendly. It was someone reaching out to him. He nodded, "Okay then."

Mitchell frowned slightly, not sure about what was going on. "Wha…"

"If you can come up with a name for me beside Hayfield then I'll consider it. Alright?" Connor held out his hand.

Mitchell blinked for a moment before realizing the hand was in front of him and he comprehended what was being asked of him. He had to ask, "You want me to come up with a name?"

"I may be a crazy bastard at times but I do know about teammates naming each other. I was SAS before this." Connor was becoming amused at the look Mitchell was giving him. Now he could see why Magda said he fed bullshit for fun.

Mitchell blinked before taking the proffered hand. He felt the strength in it and was surprised at it. "Alright then. I'll try."

"Good that's settled." Connor adjusted his rifle and gestured with a shoulder toss, "Come on. I really don't want to tempt Comrade's wrath, this early in the day. She shows no mercy when it comes to a sim."

Mitchell could agree with that. He chuckled and followed Connor. "I'm not gonna argue."

"You shouldn't." Connor paused to think a moment and felt like he was thirteen and trying to be sociable again as he thought of something to say. Finally he asked, "You doing okay here?"

Mitchell couldn't help but chuckle. He liked Connor because he wasn't always polite. If he had to say something, he came out and said it. More often it had people stare but Connor gave the impression that he didn't care. Mitchell suspected he did and hid behind his genius and constant working with whatever he needed to do. The fact that Cormack trusted him was enough for Mitchell and he had some time to gather his own opinions. "Please don't be so fucking polite. I like you better the other way."

"Good because I don't like to socialize. Though Mother had certain ideas about things." Connor muttered something under his breath before continuing, "Everyone's been telling me to talk to people."

"You're talking to me aren't you? Just do what you normally do."

"You do realize that it asking for trouble?"

"I'm always up for a challenge."

Connor glanced at Mitchell and noticed the look in his eye. It told him that Mitchell was not easily intimidated by his personality and that he was willing to become a friend. Connor was hesitant to be friends with people and he had a good reason going back to when he was a kid. He was a bit distrustful and it took strong, persistent individuals to make him come around. He saw that with Mitchell and in honest truth, he liked the man. He gave a slight grin and replied, "Then you're in for a road of pain, mate. I'm not easy."

"Wouldn't have it any other way," Mitchell replied with a grin.

They shared a laugh and started on their way once more towards the sim when the alarm rang out. Connor looked ahead and noticed smoke starting to come through and his eyes narrowed. He took off running towards the building with Mitchell in tow and got there just as the flames were starting to come through. Men were coming out and helping each other out. Connor barked out the order to call in the brigade to put the fire out and to call the infirmary while questioned them to see if there was anyone else in there.

"There's still a few inside, near the back."

Connor looked back at the flames starting to climb high. He heard what had been said and it spurred him to action. Turning to Mitchell he said, "Mitchell, get everyone well back make room for the brigade. Set up triage. Got it?"

"Yeah," Mitchell replied. He grabbed Connor by the arm, "Wait where are you going?"

"Still got guys inside. Go." Connor turned but paused when he sensed Mitchell had hesitated. He turned and said, "Consider that an order, mate." He then turned and rushed into the burning building leaving Mitchell to take care of things with Ilona's help.

Connor was often called foolish and occasionally reckless. His family said that he took after the head of the family with his crazy stunts. He had been raised to give a hand when the occasion called for it and had been told by his father that sometimes you did things you did because you cared enough and there was no one else to do it. He was willing to call this a crazy stunt since he was in there with essentially his weaponry and no Exo. _And Mags is gonna let me have it if she finds out. Bollocks._

He made as systematic of a search as he could since there were fires everywhere and he avoided the electricity. He was well aware that he could suffocate from the smoke but he pushed forward until he reached the offices attached to the back. He was familiar with the area even though it was engulfed with flames. "Mags! Mags are you there?"

"Stop… calling me that."

Connor rounded the corner and found Magda coughing while trying to get out. He couldn't help it, "How else am I supposed to find you?"

"Like normal people."

Connor looked around and found a bottle of water and ripped a part of his fatigues. He drenched it and handed it to Magda so she could breathe. "Come on. We gotta get through the side way." He turned to lead the way barely feeling her hand grasping the strap to his weapon.

It was a fiery maze to get through. At one point Connor tripped over something. He stopped to find that it was a body. "Williams," he muttered as he felt for the pulse. Finding one, he hoisted the unconscious man over his shoulder in a fireman's carry. He turned to have Magda go first since they were almost out. "Go Mags. Through the door."

Magda did what she was told. As soon as she did, there was a snap and debris fell, blocking the way out for Connor and the unconscious man. "Connor!"

"Keep going," Connor's voice was heard. "I'll find another way out. Just go."

Magda would have protested but she was yanked back by the soldiers coming to put the fire out. She protested but was hurried outside where she took a couple of deep breaths of air. She was greeted by the medic trying to help her out. She kept looking around and saying to anyone that would listen that Connor was still in the building along with Williams.

At that moment there was an explosion followed by debris falling. Men were shouting for them to get back. Magda shouted that there were still men in there but she was overridden since there was the high probability that whoever was left in there was already dead. The only thing they could do was put down the flames and try to keep it under control. Magda watched and found herself next to the two new recruits watching.

At the next moment there was some noise and everyone turned to look where it was coming from. There were some loud thumps and a side door busted open. It was followed by a billowing cloud of smoke. The smoked was really thick and no one could see what was there until a shapeless figure came out and it became obvious that it was a man carrying another.

"Alright, who left the settings for live fire on?"

* * *

><p>"I thought the doc told you to take the rest of the day off."<p>

"And I did. For all of two minutes."

Magda rolled her eyes slightly as she watched Connor work on something that was partially covered. His lower half was sticking out from under the tarp and she could hear the clicking of tools and the warble of the worker drone. "That meant no work."

"This isn't work. It's called taking it easy."

This would go on the rest of the day and Magda knew it. She knew that Connor would disregard the medical officer's recommendation even though he had inhaled a significant amount of smoke. He would consider it but not necessarily obey unless it was mandatory. Then that turned into an odyssey which she knew full well. In short, he was being a stubborn ass and was damned proud of it and no one was going to tell him otherwise.

It had been a moment of relief to see that he was okay and annoying that he made the whole thing into a joke. He had been relatively unharmed, just covered in soot and ash, and he was carrying Williams over his shoulder. He only coughed once or twice but was relatively okay and he had saved Williams, who was only sporting a couple of minor burns and scrapes and a bump to the head. If Connor hadn't gotten him out, he would have died for sure. Magda saw that it was an opportunity for the rest of the unit to see the side of Connor that was hidden.

Of course Connor had to be Connor. His joke about the fire system for the sim actually created laughs and that was a bit more endearing. He brushed off his heroics as nothing stating that anyone else would have done the same. It didn't quite help that he left abruptly after saying that but she knew that it was more because of his lack of social skills though for some odd reason it was attractive to some of the men and women on base.

"See anything you like?"

Magda looked downward to find Connor peeking out from under where he was and grinning at her. He had a smudge of grease on his forehead. His blue grey eyes were twinkling with the laughter he was keeping in check. She retorted, "Just admiring your worker drone. He's cute as a bug."

"Ouch. I think you hurt my man feelings with that one." Connor was not at all put out by her retort. It was a natural reaction to his teasing her because often she would stare at him as if trying to see through him. He teased her about checking him out and it made her mad so he kept at it.

"Wouldn't kill you to be brought down a peg every now and then."

"That's what you're here for, love." Connor went back to working on what he was doing. "So are you here to yell at me for being reckless?"

"That was first on my thoughts." Magda went to the table full of gadgets and project in various states of work. She picked one up to look at it, recognizing a part from an AST. She wondered what the hell he was doing with it. "Since you decided to rush in with no oxygen and without an Exo."

"Well I was on my way to a sim training and my Exo is being upgraded." Connor peeked while making sure that it looked like he was still working on his project. He watched as she looked at the part he had left on his work table and gave a slight smile. "And I have a thing about using Exos that are unfamiliar to me."

"You were going to run a sim without an Exo?"

"When you put it that way then yes." Connor heard the telltale sounds of disapproval and continued, "I don't like being overly dependent on things. Friend told me once that even though there's all the technology in the world, the best piece of equipment is the one between your ears. That and… Da used to train us. We didn't have Exos."

"But you like making things that help."

"Still comes down to the boots on the ground that operate it. I still have to tell Butterfingers here what the bloody hell to do."

Magda couldn't help but chuckle when she heard the drone warble almost reproachfully and Connor said something about not caring what its designation was and that he was calling it whatever the hell he pleased. She ended up laughing at the back and forth since it was funny that he was arguing with a drone of all things.

Connor pushed himself out from under his project the moment he heard her laugh. She was laughing? He raised his brow at that and looked at her and decided she had a nice smile. He managed to say, "If I knew getting you to laugh was this easy then I'd be doing this all the time."

"Where's the fun in that?" Magda couldn't help but smirk to tease the man. It was to hide the fact that she thought the whole thing was funny and watching Connor interact with the drone, it gave a lot of insight. "Besides I thought you liked it when I threw a book at your head."

"I do. Tells me that I don't have to go through another session," Connor replied grinned saucily at her. "So after the fun and excitement, what is your assessment, Doc?" He propped himself on his elbow to look up at her.

"That you are the same. You are rude, uncouth and reckless…"

"At least I'm consistent." Connor shrugged his shoulders like it was no big deal.

"And that you are every bit a soldier putting his neck on the line to save one man; it garners a lot of trust." Magda put down the AST part since she would probably never find out what it was for even if she did ask. Connor would more likely tell her that there were a hundred different ways to use that particular part and not all of them what it was designed for. She recognized diversion tactics when she saw them. "And the unit sees that."

"Just doing what anyone else would do lass. Whole point of being a soldier." Connor slid back underneath his project. He wiped the sweat that had formed on his brow. "You watch the back of the man next to you and he watches yours. You don't have to like someone to watch their six."

"Sounds cold when you put it that way."

"Just the way how Da calls it though he would say that loyalty is more like a safety." Connor made an adjustment and added, "Mother liked to quote generals from the past. She believed that you learned from the past."

The fact that he was even talking about his family was a step forward in Magda's opinion. He had been reluctant to talk about anything in the beginning and it was only after the third session she realized that by talking about his family, he was opening up and letting her in. He still guarded a lot from the world and she didn't blame him but she knew enough to know that his family was his greatest strength and he loved his siblings to the point where he would defend them to the death. His parents, he gave often reverence to and it had her a little baffled since there was love and admiration there.

"You keep getting quiet and staring at me and I'm gonna think that you are interested."

Magda scowled at the pair of legs that were sticking out from underneath the tarp. She didn't have to see it but she could guess he was laughing at her. He always did that when she was in thought and knew that saying something outrageous would get her attention. "As if you crazy British asshole."

"There's my Mags."

"Stop calling me that."

"Admit it that you love it."

"No, I don't."

"Keep telling yourself that love."

"You're delusional."

"And I am assuming that is your professional opinion." Connor finished what he was doing and slid out from underneath his project. He rubbed his hands together and looked for a towel while checking his watch. "Good. Plenty of time to get ready."

"And where are you going to now?"

"Just got me a date to torture Mitchell." Connor stood up and started putting his tools back where he could easily find them. "The bugger challenged me that he could best me in a 5K. Wanker's got another thing coming."

"And what about what the doctor said?" It was pointless but Magda wouldn't be doing her job if she didn't ask her questions about his reluctance to obey simple requests. She had been around soldiers and knew they tried to be tough about it but Connor was different and it wasn't in the bad way. He just wasn't like other soldiers.

"I took it into consideration and he did say to take it easy. Relaxing to me is not lounging around doing nothing." Connor turned to look at Magda with a piercing look that carried the question he asked, "So do I have to worry about you tattling on me?"

Magda wouldn't do that since she had seen firsthand the barest hints of what made Connor Hayfield tick. He was different and had a different way with coping with his own mortality. Once she teased him about being like Sherlock Holmes just to see his reaction and he scoffed at that but the playful look in his eye told her that he was amused by it. It never caught on since it was in private but occasionally she would tease him as she did now, "No one tattles on Holmes."

Connor made a sound at that. "Please. I'm humoring Mitchell by letting him come up with a name for me."

"Really?"

Connor realized his mistake. There were only two ways out and retreat wasn't an option. He wasn't going to let her win. "I was being nice since you nag me to."

Magda took in the exasperated expression that was not holding up. She nodded, "That's good. Then maybe you'll accept a thank you from someone you rescued."

"I told ya I made an exception."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Mitchell and Connor get to know each other and looks like there is some more banter between Magda and Connor. Keep watching for more From the Ashes...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Not bad, Mitchell… for a Yank."

Mitchell took a couple of deep breaths while grinning. He had his hands on his knees while he looked up at Connor. "Thanks. You weren't so bad yourself."

"No, it was bloody terrible." Connor took a couple of deep breaths while returning a grin. He rotated his shoulders as he steadied his breathing. "I was aiming for a 6K. 5K is standard."

"Glutton for punishment?" Mitchell couldn't help but joke about it. He knew what he was getting into when he accepted the challenge of finding a call sign for Connor. In truth, he didn't mind. Ever since he found out that Connor was the one that hacked into his Exo and guided him and Ilona out, he was curious and grateful.

"No. Just a disappointment in myself," Connor replied. He performed a couple of stretches to cool down. "I can just hear Yuri telling me that I've gotten slow. Piss wad." He walked in a circle.

"Got a thing for making friends with Russians?"

"Nah. Yuri is my brother."

Mitchell raised his brow at that. There was a story there but he learned quickly that it was something of a wait and see approach when it Connor made reference to a personal life. "Thought you were from Manchester?"

"I am," Connor replied as he took in Mitchell's expression. He couldn't help but chuckle since he knew that it was confusing. "Yuri is my brother's middle name. It's what we've called him since he was a little bugger. Named for a good man. His first name is John." He grinned as he watched Mitchell and asked, "You done asking about me?"

Mitchell stuttered a bit, "Sorry. Just…"

"Don't apologize Mitchell," Connor interrupted, "Makes you look weak. Don't ever apologize when you are certain something is right and you've done everything you've can."

"Wilco, Hayfield," Mitchell replied as he straightened slightly. He realized that Connor wasn't being a disciplinarian. It was a weird balance of playfulness combined with the seriousness of being a soldier he saw. Connor was merely taking the opportunity to teach him something he knew. "I just wanted to know about the man who's gonna watch my back as I watch his."

"As I've said before, just the guy that stays at the airport. I do what I do because it's my job." Connor shrugged as both of their breathing returned to normal. "Just learned the hard way on a few things."

"You mean with Atlas?"

"Partially."

It was all Mitchell was going to get out of Connor on that as the pair turned to go and freshen up. On the way there the sergeant that Connor had pulled from the fire met them. Connor gave a slight nod and greeted the sergeant, "Williams."

Williams gave a nod of acknowledgement at Mitchell before replying to Connor, "Sir, Major Cormack wants you to report in. You too." He looked at Mitchell.

Connor knew that Williams was only following protocol in addressing him as the superior officer and he wasn't going to fuss about it. "Thanks Williams. Carry on."

Williams gave a salute and turned to go on his way. Connor watched him leave before turning away. He didn't expect thanks for what he did and never assumed he would get one. It was just one of those things. Besides all he had done was what anyone else would have. He glanced at Mitchell and said, "Well better go see what Cormack wants."

Actually Connor had a pretty good idea what it was about. They had the information he had been pulling from Atlas databases and what Mitchell and Ilona had fed them. It only meant that they were going to go on an op and it would be against Atlas. His mind started to get to work on the possibilities to do with the Exo suits for the job. Mitchell happened to notice that Connor was deep in thought and teased, "Already got something planned for the gear?"

"Can't help it mate," Connor replied with a grin. "Sometimes I just see something and I can come up with a couple of other ways that are not even related to the original purpose."

"Bet it came in handy when you went on ops."

"Of course. But more handy for those I was coordinating. Like before Seattle."

Mitchell paused and looked at Connor who stopped to look at him. He noticed that Connor was almost waiting for him to ask his questions. It had Mitchell wonder if that was what he had been waiting for all along. He didn't ask Ilona since after the first time all she said was that she knew Connor from a previous life and left it at that. He started to think about it and all the mission he had done with Gideon and the team. It then occurred to him and he looked at Connor, "You were Eagle Eye."

"An exaggeration but something like that," Connor replied. He studied Mitchell for a moment before continuing, "We never met but my team was responsible for making sure that the way was clear. Primarily recon and stealth missions."

Mitchell eyed Connor. He knew that he had worked for Atlas previously but it was just hitting how close they had worked and never crossed paths. "You provided a lot of the intel for the ops. Not to mention some of the upgrades on the Exos. Now I see how you were able to hack in."

"Upgrading is simple if you know what you're doing." Connor shrugged his shoulders as he continued on his way to change for meeting with Cormack. He didn't bother to see if Mitchell would follow. Maybe it was assumption on his part but it was something he had always done and was a result of how he had been raised. Once they were more or less presentable they went to go meet Cormack. "My position within Atlas was pretty much not clearly defined except…"

"You're the guy who stays at the airport," Mitchel finished with a slight grin.

"More or less. Of course when you have background in the SAS then it makes the party a little more interesting." Connor rotated his shoulders as he led the way. "I know you want to know how me and Ilona know each other. We trained together before you joined."

"Explains why you get away with calling her Comrade."

"Yes it does," Ilona replied as she joined them. She was giving a pensive smile as she looked at Connor and asked, "How's your face?"

"I don't have a glass jaw, Comrade," Connor replied while running his hand where she had clipped him. It was more to tease her and he was willing to take any other ideas she might have to punish him. "If you remember I can take a hit."

"All too well you English bastard," Ilona replied giving a more or less gentle slug to Connor's shoulder.

"Manchester all the way, love," Connor replied with a grin. It really was like old times. "So will I expect anything in the future?'

"No. Nothing was your fault."

"Glad to hear of it." Connor gave a slight nod. His wrist console beeped and he checked it. "Well, looks like Cormack is waiting and I'm supposed to bring you there. Tables have turned huh Ilona?"

"Don't fucking remind me. You were an annoying shit. Still are."

"Ow my heart." Connor chuckled as he gave a slight elbow to Mitchell who was grinning at the whole thing.

Ilona could have huffed at that but she knew that it would only encourage Connor into a game that would result in teasing and heated words and that would end up in a sparring match. Those tended to get out of hand and it was a wonder they hadn't killed each other when they did. It made her think about the time when three friends got into harmless trouble and it ended up being laughs for everyone around. She countered, "Oh I'll do worse than hurt your heart. Bastard."

"I'll take that as a challenge." Connor had taken a step forwards and gave a challenging look towards Ilona. He glanced at Mitchell and then back at Ilona and added, "You know where to find me when you want to accept." He turned and started walking towards ops.

Ilona was surprised at the manner in which Connor countered their banter. She didn't show it but she rather liked that he had become more forthright in his manner. The thought that what happened to him at the hands of Irons was a dark little cloud on that. She knew better than anyone that Connor never gave his trust easily and he had given it to Irons after a time. What happened to him would have been a hard blow. Still her old friend had come out of it wiser and ready to fight back.

She had always known Connor to be a fighter but in a quiet way that attracted others to follow. He also gave selflessly of himself when it came to his teammates. It was why Irons had made him a team leader; he wouldn't ask his men to do anything he wasn't willing to do himself and even then he wouldn't let them pull the crazy stunts. When she saw him when she thought he was dead, she was upset that he hadn't tried to let her or Gideon know that he was all right. The way he took her punch and then countered her second… She looked at Mitchell and said, "Well Mitchell, let's go see what we signed up for."

They followed Connor to where Cormack was waiting for them. Connor had taken a position near the man and was looking more like he was just blending in. If he had been in a crowd, he would have melted right in. It had Mitchell thinking that there was a reason why Connor had been assigned recon and stealth.

Mitchell and Ilona had learned about the formation of Sentinel as well as the events that led to Atlas rising to power when they were first rescued. Connor knew this already but he gave the respect that Cormack's rank garnered him. He crossed his arms over his chest and said, "Well sir, you've had intel and we've found that the last ten days ISA chatter has surged."

Cormack nodded, "Yes. One word kept getting flagged: Manticore."

_What is it about Greek mythology that just…_ Connor let the thought die in his head since it was a more or less rhetorical question. He shifted on his feet and replied, "So Atlas is about to make a move."

"Yes but we don't know what." Cormack looked at Mitchell and Ilona and continued, "It was a risk extracting you…"

"Best idea though," Connor replied, "After all two recently let go employees do have a good in so to speak. It's the best shot at finding out what the bugger Manticore is."

"I agree," Cormack replied with a nod. He looked at Mitchell and Ilona, "Before we go further, I need to know if you two are in."

Mitchell and Ilona were left standing there. The ball was in their court now. Mitchell saw what Ilona did and he didn't doubt that the data was real. "I'm in," he said.

Connor knew that Mitchell would be in. He wasn't a people person but he could read people when he needed to. He wasn't infallible since he pretty much had been ambushed and left for dead. Still, he had a good feeling about Mitchell. He looked at Ilona and asked, "What say you Ilona?"

Ilona took in the gaze Connor was shooting her. Her former second was now moving up. She could see that he was a strong individual. It would be like old times if he was around and she knew that he would watch her back as she would his. "I'm in. So what did we sign up for?"

Cormack gave a slight smile as he said, "It's good to have you back in the fold. Wish it were under better circumstances."

"Take as we come. Right Cormack?" Mitchell looked at his former CO with a raised brow.

Cormack studied Mitchell for a moment and nodded, "Right." He gestured for them to follow where he would give the debrief. "I know that this is difficult since you will be up against former teammates… but I need you to move past that."

Connor bit the inside of his cheek slightly at that one. He definitely was the one that _wasn't_ the poster boy for that. Not after all the trouble he had given. But he was here and now they were on a mission. Plus lives were at stake. "It's bigger than any of us. Copy that."

Cormack looked at the three newest recruits. They would provide an edge over Atlas with their knowledge. Now was the time to move forward. He looked at the rest of the team and said, "Team, we have the green light for Operation Lone Wolf. Thanks to intel from Mitchell and what Hayfield uncovered, we knoe that Irons will be traveling to his private estate for a high level meeting. I'll be leading the insertion team and SEAL teams will be on standby for exfil.

"Irons is priority number 1. We infiltrate his home and we gather intel on his next move. Hayfield, I need you to be on point with surveillance and security." Cormack looked at Connor and pointed at him. "You will be eyes and ears."

"Roger that," Connor replied as he crossed his arms over his chest. He hadn't missed the look that Cormack gave him. "I know a few tricks."

Cormack nodded, "Good. Let's get this done."

* * *

><p>"Isn't there a saying about it raining where you're from Hayfield?"<p>

Connor quietly snorted at Mitchell's question. "You don't want to know."

They had infiltrated as close as they could to hack into the security network for Irons' estate. Knox was trying to get in and was having difficulty. Connor checked the time and scanned out at the landscape taking a moment to check his grapple attachment and his Exo systems. He raised a hand to adjust the settings on his HUD so he could see and ran a check on all the Exos of the team.

"Knox, how's it going?" Cormack's voice entered and was barely heard over the pouring rush of water.

"Almost done patching into the drone network but I'm running into difficulties," Knox replied as he continued working on the remote hack.

Connor leaned over and checked what Knox was doing. He whispered, "Try rerouting."

Knox followed Connor's advice and blinked when he was in. He glanced at Connor who was adjusting his position and rifle and said, "I'm in. The drone patrols are switching out. Clock is ticking."

Cormack radioed in, "Kingpin, we are at the front door."

_Copy. You're clear to knock._

That was the signal to ready hooks for the grapple. Connor tapped the console on his right wrist and checked his grapple. It was a bit awkward but he was actually a left handed person and he was more comfortable with it being on his right. It was a quirk but it wasn't like anyone cared. All that mattered was the job.

_Kingpin, proceeding to checkpoint one._

_ Copy. We have you on the tracker._

Taking aim, Connor fired his grapple and followed Cormack up the side of the mountain. It was like flying and pretty much like some of the ops he had gone on for the SAS and later Atlas. While he was a considered genius with tech, his ability to move about using stealth and takedown hostiles had impressed the brass in Atlas. With the SAS it was part of Selection; that and survival training.

Irons called him a valuable commodity that hadn't let life's obstacles stop him. It was a flattering remark but at the time Connor took it as a fact and didn't let it go to his head. He just did the job and kept his eyes and ears open. This time he was going against the man that gave him that compliment and Connor found that it didn't bother him in the least. The way he saw it he was merely fighting against those that sought to curtail the freedoms that people valued highly even though they did tend to be stupid about it.

_Keep moving. Almost there._

Connor was the first to make it to the top and he scanned to make sure that no one was coming around that could sound the alarm. He signaled to Cormack and the others came up. Mitchell made it up but he ended up slipping and his hook came loose. Connor was quick on the draw and grabbed Mitchell by the wrist. With momentum and a strong swing, he swung Mitchell into a position to grab on and climb over the edge. They exchanged a silent look before Connor moved to get a good view. "Irons' personal estate."

"So this is what thousands of dead bodies will buy you," Ilona muttered in a low tone. The tone of disgust was clear as she said that.

Connor moved towards the edge to get a layout of the place. Before they landed, he managed to find the building plans and take a good look at them. He didn't like surprises overmuch but he had been trained to compensate and take it as it came. He scanned below and noted the guards… either local hires or former teammates he had worked with. Either way, this is what they signed up for and if they pointed with the intention to shoot to kill, then that was that. He would fire back.

"I'll track Irons," Cormack was saying, "We need to be there when he meets with his contact. Ilona on me. Let's go."

Connor covered just in case they were spotted. He was to stay with Mitchell on this one just in case. Wryly he had the thought that Cormack was trying to ease him back into more serious missions but he wasn't going to quibble. Besides he liked Mitchell and sometimes a pair of eyes was needed and he could show him a few tricks. He looked at Knox and gave a nod.

Knox pulled out his control pad and said, "Mitchell, Hayfield, I'm activating your AR optics. Target tracking coming online." He couldn't resist and teased Connor, "You really should consider an upgrade."

"Now why the bloody hell would I want that. I can't see shit with an upgrade," Connor replied as he watched his AR optics come online. The truth was that he didn't like the idea of having the eye implant. He wasn't adverse to machinery but he got the impression that it was an unfair advantage. So he played around with originally JSOC tech and it worked out fine. It certainly made his mother give that knowing look she liked to do.

Knox knew Connor's tendencies and merely gave a slight chuckle. He checked his pad and said, "Alright you two. Tag an asset."

Both scoped out targets and several showed up. Connor made a slight hum under his breath mostly to convey that he was impressed with Knox's ability. It was subtly and could come off as condescending but being critical was Connor's way and often in there was a mingled compliment. He picked up a few and tagged them.

"Optics check out. Syncing your HUDs to the drone network. We can track anybody within 500 meters of the estate."

"Always like to see where they are coming from," Connor muttered as he shifted to look for their insertion point. He looked at Mitchell, "Okay mate. We get to the security center and patch Knox into the system. Copy?"

"Solid," Mitchell replied with a nod.

"On me then." Connor readied his grapple and fired. He landed on what looked like a balcony but since the whole estate was like it was built into a mountain… it made sense. He shifted slightly when he heard Mitchell move up behind him. It was then that he heard it rather than saw it. He put his hand back to push Mitchell flush against the planter they were hiding behind. "Don't move. Tangos on the left. Let 'em pass."

It was agonizing to wait since people didn't often adhere to your schedule especially if you were on a stealth and infiltration mission. Still patience was a virtue and one that Connor had developed over the years. He watched as the trio separated and two went inside and the third continued on patrol. "Mitchell, move into the bushes ahead. Take care of the last one."

Mitchell moved around Connor who was covering and into the bushes. They had to take it nice and slow otherwise the place would be alerted to their presence. He glanced back at Connor who was moving into a better position but still covering his six. He turned back to see his target through the foliage.

_Wait until he's closer. We'll do this quietly._

Mitchell gave a whistle to catch the guard's attention. He was hidden so the guard didn't see him. He watched as the guard moved closer and then started heading in the direction that Connor was hiding in. On Knox's prompt, he used his grapple to ensnare the guard and pull him into his hiding spot. He finished him off by killing him with his knife.

_Well done, mate._

Mitchell looked at Connor and gave a nod. He readied his rifle and joined the man and they moved slowly, checking corners so they wouldn't be spotted. Connor took point while he covered the rear.

_Alright. Security center is in the back. You need to work your way around._

"Copy," Connor replied. "On me."

They moved up a level, staying to the bushes until Knox called out a target to the right. Connor said, "He's mine," and took him out.

It was slow work moving without attracting attention but they were also moving pretty quickly. Mitchell followed Connor's lead as they grappled to the overhead of the sub buildings on the estate. Most of the time the guards paid attention to what was on the ground. They often overlooked the rooftops and that was what the pair of them were counting on as they made their way to the security center.

There was a lot of activity. Connor kneeled to peer over the edge to scope out the gap before using the grapple. It looked like Irons was hosting a party. He felt kind of bad for the poor sods that were so misled by the man. Then again that was the nature of those that were good at hiding behind the face of righteousness. He remembered the stories his father told of when he thought he was following the lead of a man who wanted to bring a stop to those that just thought violence and death were the way. He wasn't a naïve idiot but he was a bit of an idealist at times. He whispered, "A lot of activity down there but as long as we stick to the shadows and stay up here, we'll be all right."

_Drone. Hide. Don't engage._

They had made it to the roof of the security building and the last obstacle was the drone. Connor pressed against the wall in the shadow and motioned for Mitchell to do the same. They waited until the all clear was given.

_Security system will only be down a couple minutes. Don't waste time down there. You especially Hayfield._

Connor snorted at that and directed Mitchell to get on the console. "Uploading the print," he said as he configured his console. "We haven't got much time."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** And here we go with the infil of Irons' estate and Connor is taking point with Mitchell. Let's see where this goes next time on From the Ashes...


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_Mitchell, Hayfield, regroup with me at Irons' office. Ilona, you've got over watch._

Connor made a slight sound at that. He couldn't help but tease her, "Just remember we're the good guys, Comrade."

_Oh I remember Connor. And remember I'm the one with the gun._

_Keep it tight people._

Connor twitched his lip as he took point to rendezvous with Cormack. The manner in which Ilona said that she remembered… it really was like old times. He knew she would watch out for them. It was just how things were with them.

"You know she can be your best friend or worst enemy," Mitchell said.

"And that is why I am neither, mate," Connor replied and started moving forward. The time for joking was past and time to get to work. He really had some bad habits but he owed that to his siblings. Karen was the worst and the joke was that she was like Grandpa Price. It helped them all develop a tough skin except for Anya. She was different and special to all of them.

Connor kept his thoughts on the job as they made their way back. He followed Ilona's instructions as they made their way through the front. Already he could pick out drones keeping watch. Those things were a bitch to avoid and the more advanced ones stayed on you once they had you in their sights.

_Alright you two. It's not going to be easy getting across; lots of options. I'll cover you best I can._

"More than can hope for," Connor replied knowing that she would know what it meant. He signaled for Mitchell to follow him while they stuck to the planters. The foliage was good at hiding them; it was just that between them and their target area, there was a lot of open ground.

They started out pretty good but it didn't work out when Connor slipped off the ledge and landed where the tennis courts were. It was set to automatically activate and that was going to be a problem. It ended up being a mad dash to get into the nearby foliage after Ilona told them that tangos were coming. He felt that was the clumsiest move he ever made and he inwardly cursed himself for that and proceeded on mission with Mitchell right behind.

They managed to get past the tennis court without attracting any more attention. Connor paused to make sure that Mitchell had caught up before releasing his grapple to move to another platform. He spoke into his radio, "How are we doing, Ilona?"

_So far so good. The office is just ahead._

The pair crossed the rooftops looking for a good vantage point. There were still drones in the area so they had to avoid those as best as they could. Connor scanned across the rooftops to make sure that no sentries were posted while Mitchell looked for any sign of being spotted by the drones.

_Careful, Connor. There's a lot of activity near the driveway. Cormack will meet you on the balcony._

Connor peeked over and noted the cars and the people. That was just perfect and it should have been expected since the courtyard proved that there was some sort of party going on. He looked across and found their target point. He shook his head slightly and said, "We still got to get across. Okay Mitchell, let's take this easy."

There was a drone that was right in their path if they grappled directly from the rooftop to the balcony. That was a sure fire way to get them spotted and probably killed. There was little choice but to either wait it out or find another way. Connor ended up following Mitchell when he jumped down and into the planter.

There was plenty of cover with the planter and the cars. They could move to a better vantage point. Connor motioned towards Mitchell, "On you."

The moment Mitchell grappled across, Connor had to act fast and follow. The action had tripped the car alarm and that meant that it would bring the guards in. He followed behind Mitchell but not into the pool that was across the way. Instead he gave Mitchell a hand out and they raced to make it inside the office. Connor headed towards the door which opened then and there from the force of the guard that Cormack threw in.

Cormack wasted no time in using his grapple to pull the guard towards him and giving him a clothesline. He looked at Connor and Mitchell and said, "Nice work getting here."

"Nice work on that clothesline," Connor replied, "You sure you haven't considered a career in wrestling?"

Cormack shook his head but couldn't resist the grin. He noticed the one that threatened on Mitchell's face and the one on Connor's face. The man was a riot at times and it was often at the strangest of times. He commed Knox, "Knox, we're inside. Have you found Irons?"

_Negative._

Connor wasted no time and marched over to Irons' desk. He scanned it to make sure that there were no surprises. He knew Irons was a concentrated thinker. If it was that important enough, he would employ certain channels. Connor regretted teaching him a simple encryption for private files but at least the man hadn't had a chance to pick his brains for everything he knew. He gestured for Mitchell to come over, "Come on. Get started."

Mitchell pulled out the drive that Connor handed him earlier. He marveled at the thing since Connor implied he played with the standard configurations a bit. He wondered if there wasn't anything that was tech based the man hadn't touched. It was certainly something to ask him later as he put the drive on the desk and started accessing the main files.

"We're in," Connor said once he took a look.

"Let's see what we can find," Cormack added as Mitchell started searching Irons' files.

Mitchell sifted through the files. He saw the memorial of his best friend Will. Irons had talked about Will but with bitterness. He didn't get it since Will was his best friend. It was another thing that had to be examined later as he continued through. He did manage to find what they needed and it was about the meeting.

"Knox," Cormack said, "We've got the meeting itinerary. It's in the hangar. Happening soon."

_The hangar's sealed up tight. Not gonna be easy getting in._

"But not impossible," Connor said as he kept an eye out. He occasionally glanced at Mitchell to make sure things were going smooth. Well as smooth as possible.

Suddenly the alarm went off and Connor looked around to make sure no one was going to bust in and then turned towards Mitchell and Cormack, "What happened?"

"Damn it," Mitchell muttered angrily, "We've been locked out of the system." He pulled the plug to make sure nothing happened to their downloaded data.

_I see it. They've sent out a full alert. Patrols are headed your way. You gotta get out of there._

Connor checked his rifle to make sure that it was locked and loaded. He took point and waited for Cormack and Mitchell. The going was going to get ugly. But then again that was where the fun began.

_There's a convoy incoming. Northwest entrance. ETA 30 seconds._

"Copy that," Cormack replied, "Move out. We can't miss that convoy."

Connor led the way and was past the door on his left when two guards came in. He abruptly turned and grabbed the man from behind in a chokehold. With a deft twist, he broke the man's neck while Mitchell took out the other guard. He didn't have any qualms about being near the line of fire. He trusted them that much.

"Keep moving. That convoy's our ticket to the hangar," Cormack said barely acknowledging the kills. They had to keep moving if they were going to get to the meeting on time. "Hayfield, elevator."

Connor turned back around and went to the elevator. Pushing his fingers in, he pried the doors open revealing the cables for the elevator. The only way to the convoy was down and he leapt without a second thought and rappelled down. Cormack followed with Mitchell pulling up the rear just as two more guard came in.

Mitchell let go the last couple of feet and dropped to the ground. He had his rifle up and ready to fire the moment they busted in. He took out both as he pushed forward with Connor on his left flank. Together they pushed forward.

_Convoy's almost here._

"There it is, Cormack," Connor pointed as he looked out the window.

"Knox, we need to get into position. Hijack the intercom and stall the convoy," Cormack replied after acknowledging the arrival of the convoy. They needed a little bit of time to get into position. "Mitchell, Hayfield, follow me and wait for my signal." He took out the light with his rifle and got down.

Connor and Mitchell followed suit while they waited. The convoy pulled up and Connor could make out two vehicles. Oh yeah this was going to be interesting. He moved when Cormack signaled and went to the lead vehicle and went prone while staying low. All the stories his father told him and his siblings came rushing back and it was a marvel how things hadn't changed much with all the technology in the world. He gripped the undercarriage and looked at the second vehicle to see Mitchell and Cormack hanging on.

_In position Knox._

Knox's voice came over the PA and Connor readied his grip. Once they started moving, they had to hang on or risk becoming road kill. He was not in the mood for that. He looked at his right hand and stared for a moment as it adjusted his grip and slowly blinked. He looked forward when they started to move and observed everything even though he was upside down.

_Bellamy? Knox, run that name._

_Already on it. Bellamy is an alias for Dr. Pierre Danois._

Connor looked up sharply… well as best that he could. He remembered that name because he had been on that op with Knox in Detroit. He knew that the man had been Hades' right hand man in the KVA. He made a low hiss as he put together what must have gone on after Atlas got what they wanted on Hades.

_The KVA doctor? Ilona, I thought he was rotting in an Atlas cell._

_ So did I._

"Typical. And whatever reason he is freed is not good," Connor said. He blinked as he adjusted his grip again.

_Knox, get this all to Command. I want to know what the hell Danois is doing here._

_ Copy that._

Connor had a fairly good idea. It was probably a long shot and like all human intel it needed to be verified but he was guessing that it had to do with ISA chatter on Manticore. He was concerned that the chatter was a ruse and that was his normal to unhealthy nature of suspicion coming into play. "More likely it has something to do with Manticore. I suggest a cross reference Knox."

_Always the thorough one and chasing leads where there appear to be none. Wilco._

"And that is why I'm still here," Connor muttered as the convoy came to a stop.

"Dr. Bellamy, there's been a security breach."

_You're fucking right there has been one._ Connor smirked as he heard that and the ensuing conversation. He wouldn't underestimate the doctor but he found, judging by his speech that the man was essentially a coward. Yet his kind were pretty dangerous. Sometimes they surprised you.

_Ready… now._

Connor rolled out as Cormack passed him. He was on his feet and sprinting to keep up. He grappled up behind Cormack to the overhead catwalks. Mitchell was behind him and he paused to make sure that he got up okay. Once they were in position, Connor made an adjustment to zoom in as the automatic targeting scanner picked up the players on the ground. He kneeled and leaned forward as if to hear what was being said, "Mitchell plug in."

In the meantime Cormack contacted Knox, "Okay Knox, I'm opening up the channel." He tapped his wrist console.

_Confirmed. Ready to receive._

Upon hearing that, Connor tapped Mitchell and the man switched on his recorder. If something was going down, then they had the proof right then and there. Connor stared down as he listened in to what was being recorded.

"As long as the hazard class, ID number and packing groups all match up there should be no problem."

"We'll have a very serious problem if our intruders discover the contents of this container, Doctor." Irons was pacing but also surveying what was being loaded into the container.

"We are moving as fast as we can! Manticore is thermally unstable and highly volatile," the doctor was saying in protest.

That had Connor perk up. Just based on that a t face value, Manticore was a chemical compound. Whether or not it was a biological, that was something else. He would have to get in touch with an old friend to brush up on his biologicals and chemicals. At least Mitchell was getting all of this and he could replay it later… after he had fun and hacked Knox's system.

"Your concern for our safety is touching."

"I will have failed to deliver on my promise if your goals are compromised by premature exposure."

Connor watched as Irons looked at Danois. He had always known the man to be stoic but the tone he used when criticizing Danois' concern… His thoughts went back to the memorial card he saw in Irons' files. He looked again at the man and for a moment, he felt pity. He didn't explore it further but it was like in that moment, he could understand where Irons was coming from. He may not approve of the methods but…

"Oh don't worry, Danois. Your money is already in the bank. We'll handle everything else from here on out."

Irons left the room but Connor and the others were focused on the crate that was being loaded onto the lift to be loaded on the plane. He pointed out, "That cargo could be Manticore."

Cormack nodded, "We need to find out where it's going."

Connor gave a wry grin, "Got just the bug to do that with."

"Good. On me." Cormack turned and grappled up higher while contacting Knox, "Knox, we're going after the cargo."

_Cormack, the cargo is loaded on the plane. You're not going to make it._

"We'll make it," Connor said as he moved along the catwalks. "Trust me, mate."

"Have the exil team ready at rally point Delta." Cormack led the way up the stairs with Connor behind him. He said to the man, "You better be right about this."

"Have I let you down before?"

It was a rhetorical question in nature but it was Connor's way of gauging how much Cormack was willing to go with him on this. They were both in the same mindset that they needed to tag the plane to find out where it was going but… Subconsciously he could attribute that to his loss of confidence though that sounded ridiculous and Magda once tried to suggest that. He just needed reassurance.

"You've proven me right and wrong."

"Race you then."

"Just be ready with that tracker."

"Copy."

They made it to the top of the stairs. Stealth wasn't an option and they couldn't be reckless either. Apart from men, there would be drones there too. Still they couldn't waste any time. They had to get to the plane before takeoff. Cormack shoved the door open and gave the order, "Drop 'em quick."

Connor and Mitchell open fired on the Atlas personnel. Connor aimed for the drone to take it out before it gave them problems. "Keep moving Mitchell. We can't get pinned down."

"You always this much fun?" Mitchell took out a guard and pushed forward.

"I'm a riot."

"We can reach it! Get your grapple ready!"

Connor threw a grenade and shouted for them to move. He covered their six as they ran up the stairs. His lip curled when the grenade exploded. They couldn't take down everyone but it bought them time to grapple to the plane. He released his line and he felt the jerk as he rappelled towards the plane. He activated his mag glove to further secure himself. He reached into a pouch on his gear and pulled out the tracker, "Mitchell, here. Tracker."

Mitchell grabbed it and activated it. He stuck it to the underside of the wing since he was the closest and that was the best position. He glanced at Connor who was looking like he was getting the wind in his face but that was where he hooked up. It also seemed like he was enjoying it. He really was a crazy bastard but Mitchell thought so in the good way.

"Tracker online," Connor said as he shifted position.

_Got it. Tracker online._

Cormack shifted. They needed to move since the plane was gaining altitude. The suits they were wearing now weren't exactly the right kind for an air mission. That would come later. As it were, they were in a perfect position to splash down at exfil point Delta. "You ready Mitchell?"

"Ready."

"Hayfield?"

"Ready when you are."

"Detach!"

Connor pushed off from the plane and began freefalling. The rush from the fall had him want to whoop out. The last time he was in that position was when he and his brother went skydiving when they were younger. His brother had dared him to do it and Karen said that he was a big chicken since he had a slight aversion to heights. The skydiving was a way of facing fears and, as the joke went, he turned into a monster. It certainly had him liking the air ops quite a bit.

Freefalling, he felt the familiar rush as he followed Cormack's lead. He kept checking to make sure that Mitchell was still there. The man was on his left and slightly above him but he was doing good and Connor couldn't help but grin at him. "This is where the fun begins," he said event though he knew Mitchell wouldn't be able to her him.

The water was visible and Connor shifted as Cormack and Mitchell did so they didn't break any limbs or killed themselves going in. He hit the water and it felt like a cold shower as he was immersed by wetness. From the height they fell, they landed pretty deep underwater and they had to swim a bit. It wasn't too bad in Connor's opinion. Then again anything associated with 'daredevil' stunts, as Magda called them, wasn't too bad.

He checked for Mitchell and when he was certain that the man was with them, he started swimming and following Cormack. He grinned when he heard the SEAL team radio that they found them since he recognized who it was.

_Ok, bring 'em home. Good work team. Let's find out where that plane is headed._

Connor accepted the breathing device and signaled that he was good to go. He turned to check on Mitchell and asked with hand signals if he was good to go. He then followed the SEAL team towards exfil.

Mitchell followed Connor as the man followed Cormack. He thought it a little strange that Connor would keep turning to check on him. It could easily be mistaken that he didn't trust him to do his job but after what he had observed the past month, it was more along the lines of Connor just looking out for his teammate. And he wasn't put out by it. He actually grateful for that.

Connor had no idea as to Mitchell's thoughts since his were directed on what they had to do next. Once they found out where the plane was going, they were going after it and seizing that cargo that had to be Manticore. He was just pleased that Mitchell was okay more or less and he hadn't really screwed up. It was a good feeling that lasted as he pulled himself out of the water, refusing a helping hand from the SEAL team member.

"Never thought I had to rescue your sorry ass, Connor."

Connor removed the breathing mask and grinned, "You didn't rescue me, Sam. You merely picked me up." He gave a back pat to the SEAL that had been a longtime friend and was practically family. "Still rescuing lost Marines and sailors?"

Sam Mason chuckled as he shook his head, "Fuck you, Connor. _You're_ the one that's supposed to know the seas. Royal Marines my ass."

"That is Karen and you know it." Connor smiled at his old friend. "And she's still pissed you haven't called you bloody wanker."

"That's what I've got you for."

It was a few more moments of heckling each other since it was highly unknown when they would see each other again even though there was this handy thing called a phone. Finally Sam had to round up his team and they were onto the next mission. They said their goodbyes to Cormack and Mitchell but Sam waited to see his friend last. He stood toe to toe with Connor and they stared at each other almost like they were going to engage in a fistfight or something. Sam spoke first, "You take care of yourself. You hear?"

"Likewise, Mason." Connor put a hand on Sam's shoulder and his friend did the same. "I'll never forget when you actually saved my arse. Kept me in the fight. Now go back and see if you can make JSOC again."

"Screw you, you English bastard," Sam replied with a grin. "Next time I see you, I might have a Delta with me."

"Fuck no," Connor joked. He said a couple of other things and watched his friend leave before he went with Cormack to continue on their mission.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Looks like the first mission went well and per tradition looks like there are more references to other CoD games in there. Have fun looking for them and see you next time on From the Ashes...


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"See you've got friends everywhere."

Connor chuckled as he studied the tracker data even though Knox was doing the same thing. In his view the more eyes, the better. Plus he needed to keep busy. He glanced at Mitchell and said, "Sam is an old friend. We grew up together. My mother knows his dad. How and why, don't ask and don't tell."

Mitchell leaned over to look at what Connor was doing. "Seems like you have an interesting family."

"Can't live without them." Connor looked over the data recording. He had sent a tentative query to a friend who specialized in bio-chem things. Actually he was a friend because his mother and father were friends with his parents. His folks got around a lot and the joke was that they were world travelers and his mother had a soft spot for people of Russian descent. It sort of explained why he got along well with Ilona.

Mitchell heard the tone of affection. It seemed that Connor came from a nice family and not the kind for appearances sake alone. It made him curious but since he knew that Connor didn't like to pry much, he tried to be circumspect. "So you became friends?"

"Sam's the best. He watched my back and Yuri's. Three of us got into all sorts of trouble when we were kids," Connor allowed as he studied the data pad. He directed to Knox, "Got it. Sending now."

"Thanks Hayfield."

Connor gave a thumbs up and went to check the equipment. If they were going to retrieve this, then they needed to be ready. He guessed that things were going to get a little messy on the ground. "He was worse though with my sister, Karen. Two peas in a pod."

"So she would be pissed if he didn't call," Mitchell teased.

"Pretty much but… we understand each other and the job. Sam is a SEAL, she's Royal Marines, Yuri is a military science professor, whatever the fuck that is… We all have jobs that are…" Connor shrugged his shoulders not willing to spell it out completely but he assumed that Mitchell would get the point.

Mitchell did get it. "Seems like you took after the old man."

"Somewhat though he always said that I'm more like Mother," Connor frowned at that. It was a puzzling expression to Mitchell since it was obvious to him that Connor was close to his parents but the expression conveyed confusion. Connor didn't see it and continued on, "He's the military man. Made colonel and could have gone general but… First love was the job but in the end it was Mother."

Mitchell noticed the tenses used. He noticed that how Connor said something was the clue to grasping what he was telling you when he wasn't giving you a bull session. "Good thing then," he replied as he put a hand on Connor's shoulder, "Otherwise you wouldn't be here."

"Guess not," Connor replied with a grin before twisting his head in the way he did when radio transmission came through.

At that time Cormack came in and told them to suit up and that they had their man. Cormack then called in, "Kingpin, this is Sentinel 2-3. Tracker has been successfully coupled with the target."

_Copy that 2-3, we've got Pandora in the crosshairs now. Projected destination is Rio Gallegos Air Base._

Connor listened to the transmission. He had been following the tracking data and even came to the same conclusion. If Irons was planning to strike anywhere in the hemisphere, then that would be an ideal staging point. To verify he pulled up a world map on his HUD and reviewed it as Kingpin was talking. They were definitely in deep shit if they didn't get that shipment.

_Our only option is to intercept Pandora in international airspace and force a controlled landing. Coordinates for mid-air rendezvous to follow._

"Roger that," Cormack replied, "I've got a team suiting up now." He cast a look at Connor who was wearing a serious expression but he didn't miss the slight gleam at the prospect of an aerial jump that cropped up. Connor Hayfield was a strange fellow at times but it was nice to see that he was normal on some level.

_It's a big step Cormack. You'll be hitting Atlas directly. No more working from the shadows._

"Copy that sir. We're ready and we'll get 'em."

_Is our tech asset ready for that?_

Cormack paused and watched at Connor and Mitchell were suiting up. They were chatting about nothing or something that had Connor make that grin of his. Ilona was with them and they were acting fine. He replied, "More than ready. Hayfield will get the job done."

_Glad to hear it._

Nothing more was said as Cormack ended the transmission and checked upon his men. He knew that Mitchell and Ilona would do their jobs but he saw the reservations people had with Connor. He was there they day they picked him up out of the desert bleeding from a gunshot wound to the chest and suffering dehydration and ranting about betrayal. Then after that when he refused at first to open up and then his not often people friendly manner being shown. He believed the man could do his job. If anything he had more than shown it in Thailand and he kept an eye out on Mitchell.

"Thanks for vouching again. I guess I'll be doing that for a while mate," Connor said as he approached Cormack.

"This is big Hayfield."

"I understand. No hard feelings." Connor did understand the position Cormack was in. Hell he'd probably do the same or different. "More likely I would have made the leash shorter."

"Thought you didn't do leadership."

"I don't but I did have a team under Irons and before that with SAS." Connor had moved over to pull some additional gear to attach to his person. "I did the recon/spy thing. So I know a few things. At least nothing Irons would expect." He turned and gave a grin at Cormack.

Cormack knew that look. Connor did have knowledge on a wide base of things. His main specialty was tech and he was the best at hacking. He once showed the extent when he was being questioned and ended up shutting down Sentinel's base for about ten minutes. Basic training obviously he would know so he was curious. "I'll hold you to that Connor." He turned to look at their approach. "This is Sentinel 2-3 on final approach."

_Copy all Sentinel 2-3. Your primary objective is the cargo. All other assets are expendable._

"Affirmative Kingpin. We'll rendezvous with Guardian 5 at the drop point and secure the cargo. Sentinel 2-3 out."

The moment had come and Cormack, Connor and Mitchell were out of their transport and flying through a snowstorm using the boost packs towards Pandora. The snow winds were thick and difficult to see through with the helmets on but thank goodness they had some navigation control. Also they were close together so that they wouldn't get lost or blown off course.

The plane came in sight and Cormack gave the word to activate the mag grips. Connor activated his while staying to Mitchell's right. They were on course but he always made a little provision just in case something went wrong. Perhaps he heard too many stories about his father's days in this kind of work but it was enough to make him alert.

"Alright Mitchell, Hayfield. Time to bring this bird down."

The boost to catch up and then using the mag grips to attach to the plane was like the thrill of base jumping or skydiving. Connor knew that this would be one to tell his siblings and Sam since they knew he faced his fear of heights, mostly flying, and now… His gloves attached and he slid a bit from the momentum. He noted Cormack on the other side and Mitchell slid past him and steady himself. He called out, "Watch the winds, mate. Mag grips will keep ya steady."

Connor had made his way to the spine of the plane to check on the progress. He looked like he was riding an overgrown horse from his position but he was monitoring the charges and the positioning. He looked at the schematic he had of the plane and where Cormack and Mitchell were heading. He directed to Cormack, "Move up just a little and plant your charge."

Mitchell in the meantime was having a little bit of difficulty negotiating the winds but he managed to get to the spot. He looked towards Connor who was signaling him that he was good to go and heard him say, "Plant your charge."

"Device set," Cormack said.

Connor nodded, "Mitchell?"

"Got it."

Connor adjusted his position and said, "Activate on my mark." He held up his wrist to keep an eye on what he was monitoring. "3, 2, 1, Mark!" He motioned at the pair of them just in case they couldn't hear him.

The charges were activated and starting their work. Connor put away what he needed and scooted back and swung his legs over the spine. "Ten seconds, mates. Get clear of the blast."

He spoke a little too soon. At that moment, the plane banked. Cormack was saying, "The plane is banking. Hold on."

At that moment, the wings of Pandora blew off. All three were hanging onto the plane with the mag gloves. Connor grunted slightly since the shift forced him to pretty much fall face forward and land on the plane. He felt his fingers curl slightly even though he was supposed to let the mag gloves do the work in terms of hanging on. Still he couldn't help it. He was relieved that the plane evened out and the chutes deployed.

"That was too close," Cormack was saying as he moved to disengage. "Kingpin, chutes deployed. Cargo in tow. Heading to the drop point."

_Copy that Sentinel 1. Guardian 5 is on the ground, ready to receive._

Connor watched as the target was being lowered to the drop point. He was on Cormack's left flank and Mitchell was on his left as they followed it in. That had been a close call. His usual suspicions about Irons knowing of their plans and making it an ambush sprung to mind. Then again if Irons employed guys that were like him, Ilona and Mitchell… he would figure out a few things. It was like chess in a way.

_We have your signal, Sentinel 2-3. Drone guidance is on target for the drop point._

"Good to hear you too Comrade," Connor replied.

"Kingpin, any response by Atlas?"

_We're tracking their orbital platform. No movement yet._

"Keep us posted."

Mitchell couldn't help but grin when Ilona replied to Connor in Russian. He had no idea what she said but he got the feeling that Ilona was happy to see an old friend and even though they pretty much insulted each other, that was their thing. He looked forward and caught sight of the cargo on his HUD. The snow was making it difficult to see anything out there but all they had to do was follow the signal and touch down.

"Touching down on your position, Ilona," Cormack said as their visibility picked up.

They touched down and Connor wasted no time in deactivating the helmet. He looked like he was going for a stroll as he took a couple of steps forward while Ilona trotted up to meet them. Cormack asked, "What do we got?"

"The extraction team blew the back hatch and is securing the cargo," she replied.

_All units be advised, we've picked up an Atlas QRF on approach. Drop pods are inbound on your position._

Connor was looking towards the sky and found the first of them. "There!" He pointed.

Cormack wasted no time, "Sentinel 2, load the cargo onto Guardian 5 ASAP!" He started running to take up a defensive position to but time.

Connor stood there like it was nothing as Ilona handed Mitchell a rifle and said, "They're punctual. I'll give them that."

Connor replied as he pulled his rifle out, "Well I expected them." He shot a grin at Ilona and she smirked at him back. "We'll need to take up high ground defensive positions. Spread out and hold the line."

"Who made you the boss?" Ilona looked at Connor while Mitchell was locking and loading.

"Leftenant now," Connor replied as he brought his rifle up and started firing. "And you never could boss me anyway." He fired at Atlas personnel as they tried to retake the cargo. This was going to be a game of tug of war on this and he was aiming to give them hell.

* * *

><p>"Opening, this way." Connor gestured towards an opening after looking upwards. They had managed to secure the cargo onto Guardian 5 but Atlas hit it and they lost their rear stabilizers. After that the Titan tank shot off a round and he, Mitchell, Ilona and Cormack were at the bottom of a chasm too deep to maintain radio contact. He switched on a scope light and attached it to his gun.<p>

"Right. Let's move," Cormack said gesturing for Connor to take point since he had a light. It wasn't the best solution but they had what they had to work with.

Connor led the way, ready for anything. He could hear the rumble up top and prayed that the ice would hold. He could feel the temperature getting colder but shrugged it off. The suit thermals would kick in but it seemed that they weren't up to speed with the dropping temperatures. Also the whole thing about heat rising and cold staying near the ground… that applied here. He kept his rifle at the ready to bring it up as he led the way and checked his corners. Behind him Cormack popped a flash to give additional lighting. Every little bit would help.

They picked up the pace a little since the rattling wasn't generating any confidence. Connor moved, assuming that the others would keep up. He only paused when he heard voices and leaned against the wall. He looked at the others, "You hear that."

Cormack took a peek, "Hold your fire. Movement ahead."

Connor automatically switched off his scope light. There was light anyway so they could see. Plus they didn't need to draw any attention early. He scuttled ahead and peered over the edge while Cormack told them to hold their shot. He already had one in his sights. It was a matter of getting the word to go.

As it turned out, they were separating. Connor inched forward and set his sights on the one at the very top. He listened as Cormack relayed his orders who was to take out what. His gaze filtered down to the ones below and then back to the one on the very top. He rather liked the odds he was up against and felt a slight smirk follow as they took out the Atlas personnel. He was the first to jump down and take point.

It was like a simple mop up as they pressed forward and Ilona spotted the way it. They would have to climb a bit after crossing an ice bridge but nothing they couldn't handle. That is until The AST landed. The vibration had him off balance and Connor fell back almost like he slid in to stop his momentum. It didn't stop him from firing his weapon though.

That changed when the AST charged and knocked his weapon away and grabbed him by the chest or neck. Either way he was stuck in the iron grip of the tank drones. He barely heard Ilona or Cormack shouting to hold their fire. He didn't hear anything from Mitchell. All his focus was on the AST as it held him and looked at him. He tried to fend it off by bringing his right on the mechanism. All it did was tighten the grip on him. He felt like the air was being compressed out of his lungs but he managed to get out, "What? All you got you bloody wanker?"

Connor felt the cold as he was slammed into the ice bridge. It hurt like hell and was glad he still had the helmet attachment on. Otherwise he would be pretty much toast. Knowing that he had to get out of the grip, he was going to have to do something risky. He rolled his eyes as he grimaced from being pressed into the ice while his free hand reached towards his belt praying that he could get to it.

Suddenly he saw something land on the back of the AST and realized it was either Mitchell or Cormack. It was relief from being crushed into the ice but he was still in the AST's grip. It did give him a chance to grab what he was after but being violently shaken around made him lose his grip. He heard a grunt and his body collided with whoever it was that jumped on the AST. But the AST wasn't letting him go and in fact was looking at him in the face and said, "You?! You're supposed to be dead."

"Blow the bridge Mitchell!"

Connor felt the tightening from the AST on his chest but managed to look around. He Saw Mitchell hanging on and planting the charge that he had pulled out and dropped. He looked at the AST who started making his way towards Mitchell with Connor tight in his grip. He managed to get out, "Blow it!"

The explosion knocked everyone off balance. Connor was still in the AST's grip but it had loosened as the bridge of ice began to collapse. He felt himself falling and shouts but his focus was getting himself free. If he didn't, he was definitely toast especially if the AST fell on top of him. He struggled as he pried at the fingers until he managed to find a pistol and aimed at the fingers. He was released and he felt himself falling down deeper into the chasm.

The sound of water hit his ears as Connor landed with a grunt and rolled down a slight embankment. He took a couple of deep breaths but was well aware that he was going to need medical attention. That wasn't going to make Magda happy since she would probably say that it was his fault. He heard other grunts and then Ilona asking, "Connor?"

Connor looked up and saw where they had fallen from. He couldn't believe that he was down here in one piece. "I'm alright," he grunted as he slowly sat up. He could feel the touch of the AST on him still. Definitely it was going to leave a mark. He accepted Ilona's hand and help to stand. He dusted himself off and took it as the opportunity to assess the damage caused by the walking tin can that he hated at times.

"You good?"

"As good as can be," Connor replied as he looked at Cormack and Mitchell. He nodded at Mitchell, "Perfect timing with the charge."

"Figured out what you were planning when you pulled it," Mitchell replied as he handed Connor his rifle.

"Alright. We need a way back to the surface," Cormack said after ascertaining that Connor was okay for now.

"We can follow the water through here," Ilona pointed out.

"Best way," Connore confirmed. He lifted his rifle and was prepared to take point when Mitchell stepped in front of him and took point. He merely raised his brow but followed.

The temperature continued to drop as the water rose to chest level. It got to the point where they had to swim through. At the other end were more Atlas personnel waiting. Cormack pulled out his ice pick and signaled that the three of them were to pop up and start firing on his mark. Connor couldn't help but think, _Like bloody Sierra Leone, Da._

They managed to take out the initial group but more hostiles kept coming. They had to keep pushing forward and get to the surface. Connor heard patches of comm chatter from Guardian 5. They were getting close. He pushed and saw their way out. He called, "Exit this way. Move!"

They managed to get in contact with Guardian 5 for a sit rep and hurried forward. It was a rush as they jumped across the snowy ledges while being fired upon by drones. It was a race for your life and Connor didn't have time to think about his injuries. Only that they needed to secure the cargo. He led the way until they found that Guardian 5 was down and Atlas had the cargo. Cormack informed Kingpin that they were going to secure and received confirmation that exfil was coming.

Connor fired the first shot, taking out one of the hostiles that could take out any aerial retrieval. He used the sniper rifle he always carried. Like everything else, it was a joke that was a part of him. As soon as he shot, the whole place started going nuts. He kept aiming since Cormack was shouting that the tangos were trying to get the cargo.

They managed to clear the area and move up. It was a good thing too since a VTOL was coming in. They couldn't let Atlas get that cargo. Connor took a side with Mitchell and they pressed forward. As soon as they moved, more Atlas personnel moved in and they started taking the shot. More Atlas hostiles were coming in and it had Connor thinking that they might have prepared for this and it only made sense since they were after this in the first place. He aimed and fired, trying to push his way towards the cargo while watching Mitchell's six and vice versa when they switched positions. The boost jump certainly helped getting them over the terrain. That is until Mitchell landed on soft ice and crashed through.

Connor reacted and grabbed Mitchell by the arm at his wrist but the momentum pulled them both into the icy water. It felt like being sucked through a tube since there was a light bit of suction and then the way their bodies freefell into the water. It took them down quite a bit even taking into account all the gear they were hauling. They fell pretty deep but after managing to orient themselves, they were able to find the point of entry and start swimming for the surface. Connor urged Mitchell to go first and followed.

It was an old habit. Even though he wasn't in charge of a team anymore, Connor was an officer. It had been drilled into him that an officer always looked after his men and taught them to take care of each other. He grew up on it from the stories his father told and when he joined the military, he reaffirmed his outlook on that. It sometimes became borderline overbearing since it mingled in with his natural inclinations of looking after his siblings. In the end though, it was appreciated by his men and those that he reported to.

Connor followed Mitchell and watched him break the surface and was hauled out. He broke up second and felt a hand grip his wrist in a firm and familiar grip. Connor expelled a little bit of water, coughing it out and taking a breath as best as he could. His injuries were catching up to him but he wasn't going to give in. He was slammed to the ground and heard a familiar voice say, "Trust me."

"Gideon?"

Connor blinked at that and slowly turned his head while making it appear that he was down. He wasn't going to give Atlas a reason to shoot him. Yet the code word had been spoken. He had landed on his hand and it was in a good position to grab what was on his belt. He just had to wait.

"This is Atlas Zero One. Juarez and Michaels are KIA."

Connor knew what that meant. He took advantage of the confusion along with Gideon and fired the pistol that he had hidden on his person and they were down. He stood to look at Gideon holding his gun at the ready and said, "Time seems to make people remember, eh?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Time to snatch the cargo and it looks like Gideon drops in. Wonder how Connor takes to that? Find out next time on From the Ashes...


End file.
